On the Wings of the Sea after a Storm
by wopass
Summary: After the events of the movie - Tangaroa, god of the sea, is taken prisoner by his brother Tawhirimatea, god of storms, who wishes to rule the land and sea. Moana and Maui must journey together once again to save the Pacific. MoanaxMaui OTP ;)
1. Prologue

Hello people of the internet! I'm absolutely in love with Moana and her story. I don't own it or any part of it of course. I know basically nothing about pacific islander culture or mythos, and most of the following lore comes from a fairly quick google search. I mean no offense to anyone with my ignorance! It seems in Polynesian lore, Maui was married to the goddess Hina and it was by her strength that he accomplished his many feats. That is not the way Disney tells it, so this is my way of bringing her back into the story. Anyway, I hope you like it :)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The wind howled angrily as lightning flashed over the sea. White caps frothed over the waves as the sea was buffeted by the onslaught of the storm. Tawhirimatea, god of storms, clenched his mighty fist in rage. "You cannot hide forever, brother" he bellowed through the winds.

Deep within the sea, Tangaroa, god of the sea, rested his battered body against the ocean floor. His brother Tawhirimatea pursued him day and night, knocking his tuli birds from the sky and tormenting his seafaring children through the waves. Te Anu-matao knelt beside her husband, the chilling cold of her presence stilling the waters around her. "My beloved, you cannot continue this way" she whispered, brushing Tangaroa's thick blue locks from his brow.

"I must" Tangaroa replied, meeting her gaze as exhaustion overcame his features.

"Please father" Hina, his youngest daughter, pleaded, "let me go to Tane. Only he can help us. Only together, can you return Tawhirimatea to the heavens where he cannot torment the earth". Her long dark hair swirled in the currents around them, her dark sun kissed skin a sharp contrast to the stark seafloor. Her mother's hand cupped her cheek as they brought their faces together. "My brave daughter" her mother winced, unable to withhold her tears, "my little minnow."

The currents around them whirled into life, whipping up the sand until Hina and Ta Anu-matao had to shield their eyes. "I will never let him have her!" Tangaroa roared, the waves above them smashing into the wind and spraying salt into the skies.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As night fell, the storm raged on and the sea raged back. Hina stood at the precipice, her gaze wandering up the sandy beach. Her hair whipped into her eyes as the rage of the sea nearly brought her to her knees.

"Tane!" she screamed over the wind, "I am here!" With all her might she struggled toward shore. Somewhere on this island her uncle waited for her.

When Tawhirimatea had begun his mighty war against her father, Tane had come to them offering a truce. Her father, god of the sea, and her uncle, god of the forest, were neither friend nor enemy. Ignoring each other's creations they co-existed in a strained peace. A peace shattered when Tane coupled with his own daughter and brought mankind into the world. Tane's daughter had fled to the underworld when she learned who he was as her father, leaving their children to wander the lands soullessly, with no empathy or compassion. Leaving his daughter to care for their children in the afterlife, Tane sought a life for his children, he sought a soul to grant them light within their hearts. Tane's truce, would end the onslaught of Tawhirimatea - but at the price of Hina's soul.

As she neared the shore she saw him. His skin of hardened banyan wood withstood the onslaught of wind as if it were a gentle summer breeze. Rivulets of water channeled through the tattoos chiseled over his flesh, pooling in the sand at his feet. His green eyes pierced the darkness of the storm and beckoned her closer. She was nearly before him now, her feet firmly planted at the water's edge as waves collided with the backs of her legs. Her dress of intricately woven seaweed tightened as the wind sucked the water from it's leaves. Tane strode to the sandy side of the water's edge and extended his hand.

"Hina!" Tangaroa cried out from the water, _NO_. The water around her feet glowed and she felt the current begin to pull her feet out from under her. In the distance, Tawhirimatea appeared in a bolt of lightning, his features twisted in his ceaseless rage. With a cry Hina leapt from the sea, landing in the sand as she collapsed into her uncle's arms.

In an instant, a blinding light flooded from the land and crossed the sea - and Tawhirimatea vanished seemingly without a trace. But Te Fiti could tell you, in that instant Tane and Tangaroa came together as one, and with the power of land and sea they banished their brother to heavenly sky. Only when Tane and Tangaroa were weak, could his wrath seep through to the earth below. Te Fiti herself wrapped Hina in her loving arms, planting a kiss upon her brow. "You have sacrificed everything child" Te Fiti spoke within Hina's mind, "and for your bravery, I promise to make your soul whole again and return you to your family one day". Hina closed her eyes and let her shoulders collapse, the weight of a thousand years lifted from her weary heart. Pulling Hina within herself, Te Fiti opened her arms to the now shining sun and released a brilliant white light. The human children of Tane rose from their resting places, the fog gone from their eyes and their minds. The power to create, the drive to explore, and thirst to thrive at last imbued within their bodies.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A heavenly fire crackled deep within the depths of Tagaroa's palace, the only warmth to be found in the coldest depths. Tagaroa willed a pocket of air around the isolated flame so that it may burn for eternity in memory of his dearest and youngest daughter. The fire burned undisturbed for a hundred years, until the trickster Maui appeared to steal it away. Mankind had succumb to the cold nights, not daring to stray from their island huts lest they freeze as they sailed the seas - and Maui had come to steal the fire from down below. In his eel form he slipped through the palace unseen, but even the demigod Maui could not hide from the god of the sea. As Maui approached the flame Tagaroa appeared, pinning Maui's form to the floor with his trident. It's blue glow cast long shadows of Maui's panicking shape across the walls.

"Trickster" Tagaroa sneered, "you will not steal all that remains of my Hina's light-"

"WAIT" Maui gasped, his mind whirling. "I am fulfilling a prophecy from the great Po herself, mother of us all!"

Intrigued, Tagaroa shifted his grip on his trident so that he could lean closer. Inspecting Maui's eel form he huffed, bubbles erupting from his nostrils so close they tickled Maui's face. "You cannot fool me trickster" he spat through clenched teeth, his muscles rippling beneath his skin as his arm coiled back ready to strike.

"Don't you want to see your beloved Hina again?" Maui pleaded, the lidless eyes of his eel form searching Tagaroa's face.

"Speak serpent" Te Anu-matao whispered through the water, sounding as if she were standing next to them despite her true form being hundreds of leagues away.

"The great Po herself ordained that I need to take the eternal fire to the humans - the humans who each carry a piece of Hina within them" Maui lied, his mind weaving together the false prophecy as his silken words brought them to life, "and one day, Hina's soul will be made whole within one human. Only then, can Hina return to the sea."

"Do you dare speak such lies within my own home" Tagaroa boomed, his voice shaking the very ocean floor.

"My dearest please, do not upset the supreme creator goddess" Te Anu-matao beseeched her husband, "give him the flame so that our brave daughter can return to us." Despite her distance, Te Anu-matao's sadness swept through the sea, causing Maui to recoil and Tagaroa to clutch his chest in pain.

"His words are wind, he speaks lies!" Tagaroa hissed through clenched teeth, his body glowing in a deep blue light.

"Po shared with me the vision, I have seen it to be true!" Maui continued, no longer thrashing to escape. "When Hina's soul is restored, I will bring her to you. As I would bring this flame to mankind"

"Release him dear husband," Te Anu-matao willed, the water swirling around Maui and freeing him from Tagaroa's trident. "Maui, demigod and hero to man - bring my daughter back to me."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After returning to the surface and granting mankind the gift of fire he continued to forge the rest of his feats - lassoing the sun, harnessing the breeze, pulling islands from the sea, killing an eel to sprout coconuts, among many more.

When Maui failed to return the heart of Te Fiti to man, unleashing Te Ka and the terrible darkness upon the world, Tagaroa banished him to the smallest island in the sea. Tagaroa would have taken Maui's life then and there, if Te Any-matao had not stayed his hand once again - reminding him of the prophecy and their daughter.

"If this so-called prophecy is true" Tagaroa reasoned, "then you are destined to escape this island. If not, if the words you spoke are the lies I believe them to be, then you will be doomed to live out eternity on this desolate rock."

After Tagaroa's departure Maui sat back on the beach. "Well, I guess it will be me, myself and I for a very long time…"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Then, Moana was born.

In the eyes of Tagaroa himself, she shielded one of his seafaring children from the winged beasts of Tane, as his child tried to make it's way back to the sea. That day he reached out to the child, offering her the heart of Te Fiti. _Has my beloved Hina finally returned to me?_

Although she did not accept his gift that day, Moana continued to return to the water. She would frequent his shores, dancing with her grandmother in his shallows, until the fateful day that she gripped the heart of Te Fiti tightly in her hands and left the safety of land in search of Maui.

Throughout her journey, Tagaroa and Te Anu-matao watched over her. Tangaroa lifted her back onto the boat each time Maui attempted to throw her off. Te Anu playfully poking Maui in the buttcheek with a blowdart so that he would be encouraged to teach Moana to sail. They silently watched from a distance, waiting for Maui to fulfill his promise. Waiting for Maui to return the reincarnated soul of Hina back to them.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Again, I know VERY little about Polynesian lore and mythos! If I offend anyone with my lack of knowledge or changing of a story, I'm deeply sorry! Stayed turned for the first chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1 - And So Our Story Beings

Hello again people of the internet, here starts chapter one! Enter Moana and Maui as the story unfolds :) once agian, I don't own Moana or have any real understanding of the Polynesian culture. Enjoy!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"We read the wind and the sky" Moana sung softly to herself, adjusting the carving knife in her hand as she worked on the details of the small wooden figurine.

"When the sun is high" she continued, wiping the sweat from her brow, "we sail the length of the sea". The spray tickling her legs as her feet dipped just below the waves. The salty air clinging to her dark hair, causing it to stick to the back of her neck and the sides of her face. As a slight wind swept across their boat she smiled, "on the ocean breeze," she finished softly.

She ran her thumb over the abdomen she had chiseled into the Maui figurine, lingering over the spot on his chest where the small tattoo of herself would be. She had carved at least a hundred of these small figurines by now, each more detailed than the last, but she could never bring herself to carve her likeness into his chest. With a shallow sigh she tucked it away in her knapsack before standing. Stretching toward the sky her back popped with a satisfying _crack_. Despite the sun high in the sky and the sweat on her brow she couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine. _Guess I'd better get to work_ , she thought to herself.

"Hey Makani" she called, drawing the attention of the young man aloft in their sail. Makani was her current wayfinding companion - barely 20 years of age, his skin was bronzed by a lifetime of fishing the waters around Motunui and decorated by tattoos of schooling fish wrapped around his ankles & wrists. She had helped him cut his hair short several seasons ago, after it had tangled in the jib line during a rough storm. Hearing her call he descended quickly from the sail, supporting his weight on foot holes invisible to even Moana. _Perhaps he was a monkey in a different life_ , she thought as she watched him drop to the deck.

"Moana" he smiled broadly, "we're almost there!" he gestured toward the horizon. Although Moana couldn't make out any land yet, she trusted Makani's judgement. He clasped a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll be home before you know it" he said reassuringly. She returned his smile, patting his hand before breaking their contact and heading toward the aft of the boat. As she took the oar and looked up she noticed Makani had taken her spot off the starboard bow, dangling his legs over the edge and letting the sun warm his face. She had known Makani all her life, and she knew he would make as fine a husband as he did a traveling companion. She did not miss the way he admired her sometimes, especially when he didn't believe she had noticed. She had grown considerably since her adventures with Maui. Her body had become more shapely, with fuller hips and curves along her torso. Yet, despite Makani's charm - she just wasn't interested.

Gently altering their course with the oar she reflected on her recent accomplishments. She had returned to Motunui ready to lead her people back across the sea, as her ancestors had done before her. She remembered her surprise when her parents granted their blessing - even they agreed, nothing could stop her with Maui at her side. At first, he had sailed with her, helping her teach more of her people the art of wayfinding. He helped guide her to islands he had pulled from the sea long ago, where her people had settled several generations before her. Like her people, they had lived in isolation since the darkness of Te Ka had spread. With every new tribe they found, her people were welcomed and a feast was held in Maui's name. Moana helped re-write Maui's story, and he was a hero again.

The weight of her knapsack pressed against her back and she adjusted it on her shoulders. She was daughter of the chief of Motunui, and she had created the niche of "priestess of Maui". She gifted the figurines to the tribes they encountered, so that they may praise Maui for the feats he had completed for mankind. He had told her once that the tattoo of the people cheering his name tickled every time she spread the word of his deeds, and that he felt like he could lasso the whole universe if mortals needed him to. He never once thanked her, she thought with a frown, but nevertheless she persisted. He had done so much for her people, she would not let them forget it again.

The oar jostling in her hands brought her back to the present. Puzzled she leaned down and tested the water with her fingers. Despite the calm winds the currents beneath their boat were churning. At the bow Makani pulled his legs from the water with a look of the wind with his hand he jogged back to stand beside her. "I don't know what's starting to happen, but I don't like it" he said quietly, gripping the line for the sails and pulling them taut to coax more speed from the wind. Moana's shoulders and forearms tightened as she struggled to hold the oar steady. A storm was definitely brewing - but for the sea to show it before the sky could only mean trouble for their small voyaging boat.

In the distance she finally caught a glimpse of the island they had charted several full moons ago. One of their trade boats had seen it in the distance after the wind blew them off course while they were exchanging coconuts for yams with a nearby tribe. The island was roughly circular with a large, seemingly dormant, volcano rising from the center. The land was lush with forest and even from a distance flocks of birds could be seen in the skies. The journey has thus far been blessed by Te Fiti with fair wind and calm seas and their provisions were still well stocked. "We need to beat this storm to the shore," she said more to herself than to Makani. Makani silently nodded, determination etched into his features.

As the island drew nearer rain clouds began to gather in the sky and the winds picked up. As the winds began buffeting the sails in the wrong direction Moana abandoned the oar to catch one of the sail lines as it tore from Makani's grasp. He collapsed to one knee trying to rein in the mainsail, but as waves began crashing over the side of their small craft the floor grew slicker by the minute. Fighting the growing wind Moana freed the jib line, letting the sail at the bow flap in the wind. Grasping the boom for support, she began tightening the lines that would furl the sails out of the grasp of the wind. Lightning crackled above them, a thunderous _BOOM_ following closely after. Moana knew they were rapidly running out of time.

Judging the distance to shore they might just barely make it before the wind managed to produce waves large enough to capsize their vessel. Moana had capsized more than enough during her journey to find Maui, she had no intention of losing all their provision now. As the wind whipped across the deck, her knapsack shifted on her shoulders. She thought of Maui, and she knew in this moment he would find a way safely to shore. With renewed determination she began began climbing the mast to secure the jib. Makani called to her but the wind stole his words away. Turning to face him as she tried to call back, she screamed as she felt herself being torn from the air. She felt his hands around her ankles then her knees as he yanked her down. Catching her in his arms he threw himself over her and pinned her to the deck at the stern. Before she could demand an explanation, thunder crackled across the sky once again - this time connecting with their mast. The wood exploded and splintered across the deck. Makani cried out as several pieces lodged into his legs and back. Pulling herself from underneath him she caught him as he began to tumble dangerously close to the edge of the boat. As she tried to clutch him to her chest a large wave slammed into the leeward side of the bow, throwing her back into the sea.

For a moment, all sound ceased. She opened her eyes to see the sea churning above her, tiny bubbles from her nose confirming the way toward the sky. Disoriented, she tried to bring herself to the surface. Her knapsack, heavy with water, weighed her down. Before she could struggle with the straps a hand grabbed her arm just behind the elbow and pulled her from the water. Gasping for air and expecting to find Makani standing before her - her heart skipped a beat when she looked up to see Maui. His large physique was torn and bleeding, Makani lay on the deck beside him unmoving, and the sky opened up in a torrential downpour of rain. Without a word Maui leapt into the water, changing in a flash of light to his shark form. Gripping the stern of the boat in his jaw he propelled them toward the shore. The deck thrashed violently as waves relentlessly crashed into them from all sides. Throwing herself to Makani's side she tried to assess the damage. Most of the pieces didn't penetrate too deeply, but a large piece had pierced through his side just above his right hip. Absently her hand fell to her left hip, where the piece would have pierced her instead - where under her skirt a small fish hook tattoo adorned her skin.

Moana was torn from her thoughts as their boat crashed against the shore. Slamming face first into the deck she felt the wooden planks tear open the skin of her chin. Cursing under her breath she grabbed Makani under his shoulders and hauled him to his feet. He pressed his weight against her, gripping his side around the protruding piece of wood. She half lead him, half dragged him onto the shore and to the edge of the tree line. The trees were tall and full, shielding them from the worst of the rain only a few feet into the jungle. Gently she let Makani fall to his knees beneath a tree. Turning she sprinted back to the boat for Maui. Halfway down the beach he intercepted her, back in his human form, carrying a good portion of their provisions in his arms. As she tried to run past him for the rest he blocked her path, "there's no time" he tried to shout over the storm.

Without hesitation she pushed past him and returned to the boat. Dropping into the small cargo hold she scooped up the remaining water skins and fruit baskets. As she lifted herself back onto the deck two hands hooked her under her armpits and hauled her to her feet. For a moment the wind ceased, the rain froze as it fell, and the world around her went quiet. Only her labored breathing filled the air. Raising her gaze, even her breath was silenced. Before her stood a man of incredible physique, tattoos of waves and sea creatures covering his face and skin, the ink glowing blue and casting dark shadows across his face. He tossed heavy, dripping dreadlocks from his face and met her gaze. Her mouth fell open and deep down inside she felt a key slide into a heavy lock, opening a part of herself she had never known. Images flashed across her mind, emotions threatening to tear her to pieces, and one word rang out… _Tangaroa_. Falling to her knees she felt the word "father" fall from her lips, although she had no idea why.

The man's face broke. He fell to his knees before her, thousands of years of pain etched into his face. "Hina" he spoke so softly, she wasn't sure he had actually said anything at all. _Hina..._

Lightning crackled overhead and suddenly the world was alive with noise once again. As her eyes adjusted after the flash the man was gone. Spinning around on her heels she found herself alone. _No time…_

Grabbing the provisions once again she broke into a sprint toward shore. The knapsack flung violently from side to side as she ran, threatening to tear her off her feet. Pouring everything into barreling forward, she was almost back to the trees. _BOOM_ , the thunderous sound exploded before the flash of the lightning engulfed her vision. Running straight into an unseen obstacle the water skins and fruit baskets exploded in her hands. Coconuts flew in every direction, and the broken water skins dropped to the sand in a heartbreaking _squish_. Stumbling back several steps, a different man stood before her. His skin as black as coal, his eyes pure white with sparks of electricity erupting like cinders. His charcoal lips peeled back into a sinister smile as he reached for her, his stark white hands raising the hair on her arms despite the continued downpour. Frozen in fear, she willed her legs to move but they refused to obey.

"Hey ugly!" Maui called from the trees, "how about you pick on someone your own size." His fish hook glowing at his side he charged down the beach with a fierce snarl - colliding with… _Tawhirimatea_... _god of storms_...a voice whispered across the winds.

 _Move my child_ , a woman's voice rang in her mind. Snapping from her dazed state, she ran for the tree line as Tawhirimatea turned to face Maui. Makani still sat slumped against a tree, following her progress with a slow lull of his head. Behind her the sounds of Maui and Tawhirimatea going fish hook to fist propelled her forward. Stumbling under the cover of the trees she whirled around, the knapsack carrying her into the trunk of the nearest tree. Catching her breath, she breathed a sigh of relief to see the god had disappeared. Maui limped slowly up the beach as the rains receded. As the sun peeked from behind the clouds she ran to help him. As she reached him he slapped his large hands on each of her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Blood from his wounds streaked across her cheek and down her clothes but she didn't care. She melted into his embrace.

Without warning his weight began to collapse. "Woah!" she exclaimed as she scrambled backwards, leaving Maui to collapse motionless in the sand. Breathing heavily she glanced between Makani under the trees and Maui on the beach. With an exhausted cry she let herself collapse backwards into the sand herself.

 _My daughter_ , the voice in her mind cooed. _My brave daughter._ _Please...your father…_ the voice grew muffled and strained. Closing her eyes Moana tried to focus. _Find Tumatauenga…Help your father..._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ahh, now the story really gets underway! Will the battered and bruised Moana, Maui, and Makani be able to find Tumatauenga in time to save Tangaroa? In the end, will Maui uphold his promise and return Moana to the sea? Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 2 - Of Mortals and Men

Without further ado, here's chapter 2!

Of Mortals and Men

Exhausted, Moana wished she didn't have to open her eyes. The cold, wet sand tickled her back and the sun had fully escaped from the clouds to warm her face. With a groan she forced her drained body to sit up as she peered around. Maui, still motionless in the sand before her, trickled blood into the sand around him. Heaving herself onto her feet she leaned forward to inspect his wounds. Gently tracing her fingertips across his skin she tested the gashes across his shoulders. Most were very shallow, and already showed signs of healing. Beneath her hands Maui let out a low groan, "I'll be fine" he spat into the sand, "Makani needs you now."

Looking up the beach toward the trees she knew he was right. _Maui's a demigod, he'll be fine_ she reassured herself as she set off in a light jog up the beach.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Watching her go, Maui let his face rest back onto the sand. His flesh would be restored by the time the sun set, which judging by the long shadows cast by the trees would only be a few more hours. Reaching beside him he grasped his fish hook firmly, it's heavenly power flowing through him with renewed vigor. Forcing himself to his feet he turned to sea. He could feel _her_ gaze, cutting through the sea into the his soul. _My daughter_ , the wind whispered across the beach, _my dear Hina.._.

"Te Anu-matao" he tried to chuckle light heartedly as he walked down to the wave line. "Can I call you Anu? Te Anu-matao is such a mouthful!" he said with a forced smile, the mini Maui on his chest tapping his foot anxiously while forcing a grin himself. The water trickled over his toes, leaving faint red streaks across the sand as the tide receded. Before him the water glowed faintly, the sunlight's reflection nearly making it invisible to the mortal eye. The very same glow that accompanied the sea whenever it responded to Moana. He knew Anu was hidden away in the depths, but her voice could cross the sea and sky when she tried. "I uhh...still need her…" he stammered, clearing his throat to stall for time while poking at the sand with his big toe, "to...help me...rescue Tangaroa" he finished lamely. With each word an anchor of guilt dropped deep into the pit of stomach. _I'm only dragging Moana deeper into this mess_ he knew. _But what Anu would do if she knew I lied…_

The water churned and bubbled, clearly displeased by his answer, but it dissipated quickly. _Find_ _Tumatauenga,_ Anu whispered through the ocean breeze, sprouting goosebumps across Maui's skin. _Only he is strong enough to match Tawhirimatea_. Maui knew she was right. Tawhirimatea, Tane, Tumatauenga, and Tangaroa may be brothers - but Tawhirimatea and Tumatauenga were by far the strongest. Only when Tangaroa and Tane had come together as one did they even stand and chance - and only by _chance_ did they beat Tawhirimatea that fateful day. They had sent him to Po, their father, to kept him from the mortal world. Nevertheless his children would escape from the heavens and dash across the earth as wind and rain. When Tawhirimatea himself dipped his fingers down from the stars, storms would rage. Evidently Po could hold him no longer, and Tawhirimatea had returned to the mortal world to seek his vengeance and his power. Maui gulped hard. _I'm just a demi god wrapped up in a war between the gods…_ His gaze shifted back to the trees, _and all I have is a mere mortal to help get mankind through it alive_. With a heavy sigh he slumped his broad shoulders, even he couldn't lie to himself. _Hell, that princess can be stronger than me sometimes._

Mini Maui thumped his chest loudly, gesturing toward the boat of his Moana tattoo. "Of course!" He exclaimed out loud, welcoming the distraction, "we need to rebuild her boat." He slapped his palm to his forehead, _durr_.

He set off on a brisk jog down the beach, pausing here and there to collect large pieces of scrap he could use to repair the boat. About a quarter mile down the beach he found the wreckage of her boat pressed against a small alcove of rocks jutting from the sea. Maui frowned, _the current around the island must be pretty strong to have carried it so far so quickly_. They had only just washed onto shore. Clutching his hook he leapt into the water, fluidly transforming into his shark form as he hit the water. Flailing awkwardly, he realized the water was still shallow here. With a huff of embarrassment he returned to normal, quickly glancing around to check if anyone had seen. Mini Maui rolled over in laughter across his chest. With a flick Maui sent him under his armpit with a smirk. "Looks like I got the last laugh!" he revelled to himself. A silly remark, but he recognized it as a coping mechanism to deal with the loneliness he had endured for a thousand years in the sea alone. _Best not to dwell on it._

Moving more carefully through the water, he found the boat in only a few inches of water. A shallow reef formed an outcropping were Maui could walk freely, the water barely nipping at his ankles. Gazing out to see he watched as the tide gently ebbed away. It will be high tide again in 12 hours, he mused, _that will be our chance to set sail again_.

Examining the wreckage he found the boat mostly salvageable. The mast had been blown to pieces, the sail was ripped and tattered, and the boom had snapped in two - but he could fix this. Taking a quick mental note of the supplies he would need he trudged back toward the forest.

The sky had grown considerably darker, the sun setting quickly. The forest around him came alive with insects singing, birds chasing each other through the leaves, and small critters scampering through the underbrush. Small white flowers dotted the grass beneath his feet as he walked. A small glow illuminated the forest where he knew Moana and Makani rested. He smiled softly as he thought of the fire, _his stolen fire_ , warming Moana against the chill of the night. As he grew closer he could make out her form, the light of the fire dancing across her womanly features and throwing her shadow through the trees. _She's grown so much_ , he thought as he leaned his weight against a nearby tree, _Princess is a queen now_. The light of the sun still warmed the sky, but beneath the trees it was considerably darker. Hanging back for a moment he watched her work, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. She had retrieved several plants from the forest and had already tended to Makani's major wound. The bloodied lump of wood she had pulled from his side lay near the fire, were the flames reached out to lick the droplets of blood that remained. She had wrapped Makani's side in a bandage of leaves, a poultice of some kind slathered across his skin. She dipped her fingers in her poultice mix once more, spreading more into the smaller wounds of his legs. Makani leaned back against the trees with his eyes squeezed shut. Even from a distance Maui could hear his ragged breathing, _he needs to see a healer soon before his wounds become infected_. His gaze returned to Moana - although her back was facing him he felt his heart thrum in his chest. Her long dark hair spilled down her back, covering the slip of a shirt she wore and giving the illusion from this angle that she wasn't wearing one at all. Her torso curved in gently before forming her newly rounded hips. Her skirt hugged her backside tightly, the fabric tattered from the storm, it left little to his imagination from this side. Mini Maui wolf whistled from his perch on Maui's peck and Maui rolled his eyes. Pushing a tree branch from his path he stepped into the light, _I need to tell her_ …

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hearing a branch snap, Moana jerked around - relaxing when she saw it was Maui. Already his wounds look better, and he was certainly fairing better than Makani. She returned to her task of applying more poultice to the last of Makani's wounds. Her concoction would ward of infection for a short time, but he needed a true healer. Sweat beaded his brow, his breaths were short and ragged, his eyes sunken in their sockets. Wiping her hands on her legs she stood to face Maui. Unsure of what to do with her hands she absently picked at the beds of her nails. She watched as Maui's brow furrowed and he crossed the camp site toward her, lightly taking her chin in his hand and caressing a thumb across the scrape on her chin. The warmth from his hand brought blood rushing to her cheeks, and she snapped herself back in surprise. Maui, equally surprised by her reaction, let his hand fall from the air between them. Ashamed, Moana hurried past him to settle by the fire. Tucking her knees to her chest she prodded her fire with a nearby stick.

Taking a seat across from her, Maui looked deep in thought. When he finally spoke, he told her of the gods, of their war, and the events that transpired.

"These wounds" he gestured to what was left of them, "are from Tawhirimatea." The fire crackled and popped in response to the name, sending embers high into the air. Moana watched them settle onto Maui's bare legs, not even singeing his flawless skin. Meeting his gaze again, Maui continued.

"Do you remember how I told you my tattoo tickles when your people praise my name?" he asked, his fingertips circling the tattoo of mankind cheering for him. She chewed her lower lip slightly as she nodded, her stomach fluttering as it did the first time he told her. For a moment his eyes seemed to shine, then they darkened again. With a sigh, he admitted "today I learned, that this tattoo will burn when they pray to me for help". He looked down at his hands in his lap, circling his thumbs around each other as he thought of the words to continue.

 _He is so rarely lost for words_ , Moana thought to herself.

"As my tattoo began to burn, I could hear them" he tapped his temples with his fingers, "in here". Moana felt her mouth drop open slightly, her eyes widening.

"They cried out for help" he said softly, clearing his throat. "They cried out that they were burning". His gaze shifted to the fire, shadows twirling around his face. "I raced there as fast as the winds and sea would carry me" he said softly. Moana shuffled closer to hear him better.

"When I arrived" he said, returning his gaze to meet hers, "the island Hapu'u was engulfed in flames. The pillar of smoke billowed so high I spotted it with several leagues still ahead of me. I was too late" his lip trembled slightly on his last word. He was quiet for several minutes while he composed his thoughts. Moana waited patiently for him to continue. Makani shifted against his tree, engaged in listening to Maui's story to distract from his pain.

"Tawhirimatea had struck the island with lightning during the middle of the day when the sun was high and the air was dry. The fire spread quickly. It engulfed their huts, their fields, and the trees" Maui continued slowly, his words hanging in the air between them. "I saved as many as I could from the buildings, but I couldn't save everyone"

Moana felt herself close the distance between them, gently placing her right palm on the back of his left hand. Maui turned his hand over and gently closed her hand in his - his enormous fist engulfing her tiny hand. An owl hooted loudly in the distance.

He squeezed her hand gently, continuing "once I brought as many as I could to the water's edge...he came. From the heavens he cast down a bolt to strike the wooden statue they had erected of me on the beach, bursting it into flames so bright we had to shield our eyes. Then, there he was. His skin as black as night, with his eyes and fists burning bright as the stars. Tawhirimatea forever burns with an unquenchable rage…" Maui spat through gritted teeth. His grip on her hand loosening as he absently stroked her hand with his thumb. "I fought with him to give the people time to make it to their boats and escape. But he's a god" Maui's eyes drifted into the forest, "our fight was little more than a pesky bug nipping at his skin. When he grew bored, another bolt of lightning brought him back to the heavens. He is not yet at full strength, some part of him is still trapped in the heavens. But now, with Tangaroa gone, we only have one hope to stop him".

From across the fire Makani stirred, "Tawhirimatea" he choked, coughing as he tried to speak. Moana instinctively rose to go to his side, sliding her hand from Maui's grasp. She approached Makani and placed her palm against his brow.

"He's burning with fever" she winced, turning to Maui. "We need to get him to a healer."

Rising from the ground, Maui nodded "We have until dawn to repair the boat and prepare to set sail". He briefly explained the condition of the boat, the location of the outcropping, and the current state of the tide. Moana shook her head, "there's no way we can repair the boat in time"

"Princess" Maui cooed, "you've got a demigod to save you. You're welcome!" he called as he sauntered off into the trees.

Rolling her eyes, Moana turned back to Makani, she needed to reduce his fever.

"Moana" he choked, weakly he grabbed at her wrist. "Tawhirimatea...I heard him...in my mind just before the mast was struck. He said…" Makani paused he wheeze. "He said...that he will kill every last man, woman, and child. That he will raze every island back to the seafloor, until he has his vengeance on Tane and Tangaroa"

" _Shhh_ ," Moana whispered, "save your strength". She pressed her forehead to his, planted a soft kiss upon his head, and gently helped him lay down to sleep.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Maui labored through the night. Ripping up tree trunks for the mast and boom, he shaved the two pieces down to size with his hook. Moana had brought the sail back to camp to mend in the light of the fire. Down by the water the beach had soaked in moonlight, the waves shimmering as they gently caressed the shore.

Now the first rays of dawn were peeking up over the horizon. Returning to camp to retrieve the sail he found Moana asleep by the dying fire. The completed sail was strewn across her legs, her knees curled up almost to her chest. Her chest rose and fell deeply as she slept, her arms tucked under her cheek to support her neck. Glancing up, he saw Makani had also managed to fall asleep, his breath still ragged but his chest rising and falling smoothly. Looking back to Moana, Maui felt a stir deep in his chest. Her rosy lips were parted slightly and the features of her face were softened by sleep. _What have I gotten her into_ , he thought sadly. Approaching her as quietly as he could, he bent down and gently shook her shoulder. "It's time to wake up princess, we gotta go" he whispered. With a groan Moana scrunched up her face, her arms unfurling from beneath her as she stretched. Without opening her eyes she wrapped the sail around her tightly and rolled over to face the fire. Maui chuckled, _still a princess_...and in one swift motion he scooped her up into his arms.

Maui had expected her to thrash wildly and demand he put her down, but instead she leaned her head against his chest and let out a soft sigh. Tucking deeper into the sail she let her legs dangle over his forearm. Stunned, he stood there for a moment, suddenly unsure of what to do. _This was supposed to be a funny gag..._

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Peeking one eye open she caught the stunned look on Maui's face and smirked. Without warning she sprang forward, using her legs to grip his arm as she swung herself back to the forest floor. Landing gracefully, she flung her arms out wide and slightly back - casting the sail over Maui's face. With a loud yawn she stretched as if nothing happened. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she glanced back over her shoulder to see Maui was still standing there in shock, the sail half covering his face. Unable to contain herself, she doubled over in laughter. Slapping her knee as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "Maui you should see your face!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her chest as she laughed.

Wiping the water from her eyes she looked up at him, a huge smile spreading across his face. He tossed his head back and laughed so loudly the birds scattered from the trees around him. "You think you're funny huh?" he laughed, grinning mischievously as he raised an eyebrow.

Reaching down as if examining a flower at her feet, she tore several from their roots and tossed them toward his face - using the silly distraction to take off through the forest. Running down to the sand she scooped up the last of the provisions she had hidden amongst the rocks just before dawn, while Maui was still mending the boat. Slowing her run to a casual stroll she made for the boat as if nothing had happened.

"You're not getting away that easy!" he said with a hearty laugh directly behind her. Scooping her up by hips he gently tossed her onto his right shoulder. Giggling loudly she wrapped her left hand under his hair and around his neck so she could sit steadily, her right arm still clutching a basket of fruit and water skins to her chest. He had wrapped the sail around him like a cape, and it flapped vigorously behind them as he started to run down the beach toward the boat. His right arm wrapped around her legs and his hand gripped her left knee to keep her from sliding off. Holding his left arm straight before them he weaved left and right slightly, making _whooshing_ noises to pretend they were flying.

Moana was laughing so hard her cheeks were beginning to ache, her lungs barely pulling in enough air to sustain her laughter. Her hair, sticky with days of ocean spray, whipped this way and that as Maui _whooshed_ them across the sand. When they reached the water's edge Maui collapsed to his knees, his roaring laughter tossed the fruit around in the basket and nearly knocked Moana from his shoulder. Leaning forward he gently placed her back onto her feet, her skirt catching on part of the sail as she slid down his chest. She felt the skirt hike up her thigh, finally releasing from the sail just before the curve of her rear was exposed. Feeling her cheeks grow hot she quickly tugged at the hem and smoothed the fabric until it settled into place around her knees. Sparing a glance out of the corner of her eye she caught Maui's eyes lingering on her backside, his face flushing as he let out a nervous laugh and reached up to tie his hair. For a moment, guilt swelled in her stomach, _I should not be frolicking around with Maui when our situation is so dire_. Her cheeks burning brighter when she thought of Makani suffering from the wounds he sustained - protecting _her_. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear she shook it off, _I cannot help feeling at ease when Maui is here with me. Best to move on._

Not turning back she strode confidently into the water, clutching the basket tightly as she made her way to the boat. She had loaded most of the provisions during the night as Maui had worked on the mast. Opening the cargo hold she dropped down to better set the basket into place. Despite what she had dropped on the shore yesterday, there was still several days worth of rations even for the three of them. Looking out over the horizon for a moment, she considered their options. Climbing out from the cargo hold she turned her gaze to their camp among the trees. Maui was busy re-attaching the sail to the new mast and boom. "I'll fetch Makani and we can set sail" she said, adjusting her balance as the boat shifted beneath her. The tide was coming in fast and the boat was beginning to drift in the sand. Maui gave her a nod without turning around, focused on his work.

Hopping into the water once more, her mind whirled with information. _We have to find Tumatauenga, free Tangaroa, and stop Tawhirimatea_. The sand was quickly growing hot under the morning sun, and the birds were beginning to seek shelter in the shade. The island of Kekipi was only a two day sail away with the wind in their favor. Her people traded there frequently, and there was a good chance she could find a healer and secure passage for Makani to return to Motunui. _He has to warn our people_ , she thought to herself as she crossed under the canopy of the trees, _we have to be ready_. When Tawhirimatea reached his full power her people would be landlocked - any attempt to cross the sea would surely end in disaster. _We'll have to find a place for our final stand_. She had heard the traders speak of an island, Lalama, and it's warrior people who forged weapons from earth metal. They suffered a near constant onslaught from the Kakamora, and were the only people she knew of that could fight. Her people were peaceful - they tended the fields and fished from the sea. Most of those they traded with were the same. _This will be the first great war we face_ , she thought sadly, _and we're up against the gods themselves_.

Finally reaching camp, she found Makani tossing and turning. The color had drained from his face - he seemed more like a ghost than the light hearted sailor she knew him to be. Using the last of the water from a skin by the fire, she smothered the remaining embers. Scooping up her knapsack and tucking her arms through the straps she let it settle against her back. Having a knapsack of Maui figurines seemed very silly now, but if Maui could hear the prayers of those who prayed to them then maybe they would come in handy.

"Come on Makani" she said, shaking his shoulder gently, "we need to go." When Makani opened his eyes they were bloodshot and glazed over, staring up at the tree tops without truly seeing. Pressing the back of her hand to his forehead she jumped back almost immediately, _he's burning up_. Running out of time she heaved his upper body into a sitting position, struggling as he slumped forward against her. Repositioning, she managed to slide her arm under his shoulder and shift his weight. Bracing her back, she hauled them both into a standing position. Knees almost knocking together under his weight, she staggered slightly. Pausing to catch her breath, she shrugged his arm across her back and caught it with her other hand. Half leading and half dragging him yet again, they made their way back to the boat. Every few steps Makani would stumble and Moana would strain to keep him upright. By the time they reached the sand she was dripping with sweat. "Maui!" she yelled across the beach, "help me!"

Just then Makani's legs gave out from under him. Shooting a leg out in front of her to brace them she leaned forward and let him fall across her back. Her arms trembling, she tried to readjust him but his weight grew heavier. One knee slamming into the sand, her other leg beginning to shake from exertion, she desperately tried to keep him upright. Just as she felt something wet seeping across her back, Makani's weight was suddenly lifted. Letting herself collapse onto the sand she looked up with a sigh of relief. Maui was gingerly placing Makani over his shoulder, careful to avoid putting any pressure on the wound on his side. Wiping the wetness from her back she examined her fingers. _Blood_. She clenched her fist tightly as she stood. _His wound is open again_.

"Let's go Princess," Maui said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze with his free hand, "before the boat leaves us behind." With a nod Moana followed him back to the water, keeping her hand on Makani's shoulder. As Maui laid Makani on the deck, Moana knew he had very little time. She turned to Maui, tears welling in her eyes, "I need you to go ahead of us. Get to Kekipi, warn them, get help, and have them bring a healer to meet us as we sail. Makani won't make it-" she choked on the last words, unable to finish. _Two days_.

With a short nod, Maui held her hand to help her step out of the water and onto the boat - the water now up past his knees. Her hand lingered in his for a moment more, before Maui let go. "Hang on tight Princess" he said with a reassuring smile, pushing the small boat back out to sea. As the outcropping dropped off into deeper water Maui held his fish hook high, transforming into his eagle form. "I'll be back for you before the sun sets" he called as he took off in the air. Busying herself with the sails and setting their course, Maui was just a small dot off in the distance when she looked up again.

 _Please hurry_ , she prayed - her hand absently reaching behind her and clutching a figurine through the fabric of her knapsack.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

And so ends chapter 2! I hope it wasn't too long! If you like the story, please leave me a review to let me know :) and if there's something I could improve on, I'd love to hear it! I hope you are all having a fantastic day :3


	4. Chapter 3 - The Fisherman's Daughter

Chapter 3 is gonna be the bee's knees ;)

Chapter 3 - The Fisherman's Daughter

A pillar of black smoke rose in the distance.

"No, no, NO" Maui screamed, his eagle form letting out a screech that rang across the ocean breeze. Spreading his wings to catch an updraft he shot skyward as he let the wind children of Tawhirimatea carry him high into the air. When he reached the pinnacle of the draft he gave a mighty flap of his wings to pull them to his sides as he began rocketing forward toward Kekipi.

It took 3 more of these updraft maneuvers to bring him to the island. As he began his final approach he refused to slow down, even as the rocky shore approaced rapidly. His eagle eyes darted across the island to take in the scene. Huts were engulfed in flames, the fields had already burnt out, and crowds of villagers had gathered at the shore. Wails of anguish filled his ears, pounding at his skull and driving a stake of guilt through his heart. _Had his tattoo burned and he missed it? Or did they not even bother praying to him for help?_

Pulling up moments before colliding with the ground he transformed back into human form, tucking and rolling several times to control his momentum. On his last roll he planted his right foot, shifting his weight upright as his left leg swung underneath him. _And he sticks the landing_ , he thought with a raised brow. On any other occasion, he would have said it out loud but now was not the time. Nearby a group of frightened children clung the skirt of the village chief's wife - or so he judged by her headdress and ceremonial garb. Heading in her direction he took in the chaos and destruction around him - faces covered in ash, open wounds, burnt flesh, and crying children. _Tawhirimatea will pay for this_.

"Maui" the chief's wife choked as he approached, nudging the children out of her way so she could kneel before him.

"Hey, hey it's ok" he responded, catching her elbows and gently encouraging her back to her feet. "Where is the chief?"

The chief's wife gestured toward the plume of smoke. "He...he went to fetch our son from the mountain side." As the words left her lips a sob wracked her body. Bringing her hands up to cover her shame she collapsed back to her knees as tears began to flow freely from her eyes. The children around her flung their heads back and wailed. Wincing, Maui waved his hands in a "please calm down" gesture toward the children - to no avail. With a groan he bent over and pinched each child's lips shut, leaving them gazing at him with wide eyes. Raising a finger to his lips he gestured for them to _BE QUIET_.

As respectfully as possible, Maui gripped the chief's wife's wrists and lowered her hands from her face. "I will look for them" he said earnestly, "tell me where I might find them."

Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, she described a coconut grove where flowers as bright and yellow as the sun would bloom. "Our little boy loved to play among those flowers" she said quietly. Looking around, as if for the first time, Maui saw her back straighten as she lifted her chin. "I will direct my people to safety" she stated, her voice steady once more, "we will be ready to leave when you return." Without another word or backwards glance Maui transformed back into his eagle form and took to the air.

He had only traveled a few yards before his eyes began to burn and his vision grew cloudy. _Damn smoke_ , he cursed as he squinted his eyes without relief. Adjusting his path to fly lower to the ground he dodged branches and bushes as they whipped past him. He circled each yellow flower briefly, searching desperately for the grove where they grew plentifully. As he flew closer to the mountain the fire among the trees grew hot and the smoke began to fill his lungs. _I can't keep this up for long_ , he admitted to himself, _where are you chief. Moana needs a healer!_

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Moana cradled Makani's head in her lap, the mid-day sun beating down on them. He was sweating rivers from his brow, his breath short and ragged, and the wound on his side oozed blood and pus through the bandage. It did not yet smell putrid but she knew it would soon. She ran her fingers gently running through his short hair and her lips trembled as she watched him. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she searched the sky for Maui for the hundredth time. _I need to do something_ , she thought, gently placing Makani's head back down on the boat. Grabbing a piece of cloth from the cargo hold she held it over the side of the boat to soak in the sea water. Watching the water run over her fingers she couldn't hold back her tears. Bowing her head forward she watched them drip off the edge of her nose into the sea.

As her tears rained down, the water's edge began to glow. "Ocean?" she exclaimed, her heart full of hope. "Please! Makani needs help! Please, do something!"

"Moana" an old, hoarse voice cooed from behind her. Whipping around so quickly she almost fell off the boat, she cried out "Gramma Tala!" Nearly tackling the apparition of her grandmother her whole body rocked with the force of her sobs. "Gramma please help him."

"Moana…" her gramma spoke softly, running her hands through Moana's hair. "I can do nothing for him."

 _No_...Moana choked, her mind desperately whirling, _there has to be a way_.

"I won't give up on him Gramma," she urged more strongly, wiping away her tears and sniffling.

A smile crept across Gramma Tala's lips. "Of course you won't" Tala beamed proudly. "I cannot help him, but you can" she stated smugly, poking Moana's chest.

Rubbing her chest in momentary disbelief, she responded "Show me the way Gramma."

"Do you remember when we used to dance?" Gramma Tala spoke, bending slightly at the knees and beginning to go through the motions, "since you were a young girl along the water's edge, do you remember?"

It had been so long since she danced on the beach with her Gramma, but she maintained the practice by the sea nearly every night since she returned home. Even on her voyages to new islands, she would dance with the waves under the starry sky. Taking a deep breath, she banished her fears and her helplessness to the farthest recesses of her mind. Bending at her knees and closing her eyes, she fell back into the graceful movements beside her Gramma. Gramma Tala hummed softly, and they danced until Moana's mind was as serene as sea.

"Good child, let everything go. Feel the movement" Gramma said as they gently twirled, bringing one hand to their temple as the other extended in front of them. "Now child, feel the ocean within you" their arms waving gently slightly to their right, "those are not your arms" their arms repeating the motion slightly to their left, "it is the water," their hands twirled around each other as they raised their arms to the sky, "feel it flow through you," their hands still twirling they brought them back down. Opening her eyes she found the ocean in front of her dancing with her. With a smile she gently twirled her body around again, the column of water mimicking her movements as it whirled around itself.

"Bring it Makani" Tala instructed softly, "show it the way," she trailed off, resuming her humming. Careful not to misstep, Moana slowed down her movements, rotating her hips and slowly letting her torso follow. The ocean slowly followed her around the edge of the boat to where Makani lay. Taking a steady breath, Moana focused on the movements of her hands, slowly stilling her body until only her hands were moving. The ocean continued to dance in time with her hands. Carefully kneeling before Makani's abdomen, she waved her hands methodically over his wound. The ocean came closer. Slowly she allowed the movement to overcome her shoulders, swaying back and forth with her hands. The ocean leaned over the boat. With a deep sigh she let her neck relax, her head swaying as her gramma hummed. The water wrapped itself around Makani's waist, glowing brightly even in the sunlight. It slowly seeped over his stomach, melting under his bandage and infiltrating the wound. Makani inhaled sharply but did not move. _Hang in there_ …Closing her eyes once more, she remembered Makani as he was - laughing from his perch high up on the mast. She opened her heart and let her love for him, for her people, and for the sea flow forth through her. Makani's whole body pulsed with a soft blue light, once, twice, then three times. _I will save him_...

"That's it" Gramma Tala whispered sweetly, her humming slowing to a stop. Opening her eyes and standing slowly, Moana continued to flow with the waves, draining the water back out from under his bandages. The movements of her dance grew smaller and smaller as she approached the edge. "Thank you" she whispered to the ocean, ending her dance. Glowing brightly for an instant, it melted back beneath the waves, as if nothing had happened. Glancing back over her shoulder she noticed Gramma Tala was gone too. Exhaling so deeply her shoulders caved inward she dropped to her knees beside Makani.

His breath was slow and steady. Feeling his forehead she found it only slightly warm. _His fever broke_! She thought in amazement. Her fingers gently traced the hem of the bandage, her heart beating faster when he did not flinch away. Easing the tips of her fingers under the bandage she slowly began to pull it away. The last of her wrappings fell away to reveal Makani's bronzed skin - only a faint redness remaining where there had once been a gapping hole. Tears welled in her eyes once more and she choked back a sob. _I healed him_ , tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks and cleansing the salty tears of sadness that had stained them.

"I did it!" She hollered triumphantly, punching the air with her fist as she leapt to her feet. Rushing back to the cargo hold she scooped out several pieces of fruit and a waterskin. Gingerly placing them in the crook of Makani's arm so they wouldn't bruise, she cupped his face in her hands. Taking a deep breath she used her thumbs to slowly massage his temples. _My mother used to do this for me_ , she remembered fondly, _whenever I was sick_. Slowly, Makani began to open his eyes. Smiling down at him she let out a quiet chuckle, "a true wayfinder never sleeps Makani." Her heart pounded in her chest when he smiled weakly back at her, _he's really ok!_ "Here," she said as she placed a piece of fruit in his hand, "you need to recover your strength. I have work to do." Before he could respond she was already on her feet.

Reaching behind her she tied up her hair. Striding to the back of the boat she let out a deep sigh of relief. "Ok ocean" she said under her breath as she grabbed the oar, "let's do this." _To_ _Kekipi_.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 _Come on_ , Maui urged to himself, his lungs seizing painfully in his chest with each breath of contaminated smoke. Unable to continue, he felt himself transform back into his human shape as he slammed into the ground. The forest was thick with smoke, the air shimmering in the heat as the fire continued to spread. Coughing, Maui looking around through squinted eyes as he pushed his hair out of his face. _Wait a minute…_

He was completely enclosed in a grove of yellow flowers. THE _YELLOW FLOWERS!_ He jumped to his feet, his lungs instantly choking. "Hey kid! CHIEF! Where are you!" He yelled as the smoke clogged his throat.

" **Help**!" a young voice cried. Without hesitation Maui transformed into his lizard form and set off through the underbrush. " **Over here! Hurry!** " the voice called again.

Through the smoke Maui manage to make out the rough form of a small child kneeling among the flowers. Scampering closer before transforming again, Maui came to a screeching halt. Before the small child were the lifeless bodies of the village chief and his son. " **Heehee, just kidding** " the small child giggled, his pure white eyes glowing through the smoke.

 _Son of a-_ , Maui turned on his lizard heel and ran as fast as his 4 feet could scamper. Without warning the ground beneath him exploded, launching him several feet in the air. " **Boo** " Tawhirimatea exclaimed in his ear, upper cutting him straight up into the sky. Quickly changing into his eagle form Maui struggled for a moment to regain his balance on his wings. " **Too slow** " rang through the air as Tawhirimatea appeared above him, ramming his elbow straight down on Maui's back. Maui plummeted straight down into the ground with a _wham_ that shook the trees around him. Lifting his human head the trees before him danced in two pair, everything hazy and doubled. " **You're no fun** " this time a swift kick to his side sent Maui flying through the trees. Tree after tree snapped as Maui's large frame crashed through them. Maui winced as branch after branch tore holes in his skin. Bursting through the tree line he began tumbling downhill toward a small lake. Weakly, he transformed into his small fish form and dove in to hide along the sandy bottom. His lungs expanded and contracted out of control to try to regain his breath, each time sending a sharp stabbing pain through his side.

The water around him began to vibrate menacingly, " **Tangaroa can't save you now** ". Then everything grew quiet. Maui's rapidly beating heart pounded in his ears. All at once the water around him lit up in a flash of brilliantly white light just before his muscles began to spasm uncontrollably. His fish fins flailed, his lungs contracted sharply, and his heartbeat skipped out of control. Then the moment passed and Maui collapsed into the sand, dazed. _Lightning_ , he realized, _great going Maui - next time just hide under the tallest tree in the forest why don't ya_. Willing his body to move, his fins flapped uselessly. He was drained, his ribs were broken, his skin torn open again from being flung through the forest. "Why" he managed to choke out, the air bubble drifting to the surface before bursting open before the sky.

" **Heeheh, because I can little Maui. My brothers and I lived most of our lives in the darkness between our mother and father. It was I who said we should kill them and take our freedom into the light. But** _ **no**_ **, they placed their hands on the earth and their feet in the sky and pushed them apart instead. Then, they dare banish me back to the darkness. I am the wind, the rain, the storm. I am destruction. I cannot be contained. I will destroy the land and everything on it that my brother Tane created. I will empty the seas my brother Tangaroa tried to tame.** **Tumatauenga is war, he is chaos as I am.** **He will not stand in my way** "

Rapidly losing consciousness, Maui struggled to move his fish form to the surface.

" **Why am I telling you this? Oh yes...because it is your destiny to die, little Maui. It is preordained that you will die by the hand of Hine-nui-te-po. She is the keeper of the underworld, the mother of Tane's human children, and the only soul I've left alive who knows where** **Tumatauenga may be found. Will you give your life for the humans who cast you into the sea? Will you** _ **die**_ **for them?"**

Maui didn't know what to say.

" **I grow stronger every day. Better hurry"** and with that, the lake returned to silence. Quiet bubbles of air passed through Maui's fish gills. Barely conscious, his mind raced through a million images at once. The stormy sky as his parents threw him into the sea. The faceless goddess embracing him warmly as she caught him in her arms. The gift of his fish hook. The adventures that were tattooed across his skin. Stealing the heart of Te Fiti. Being struck down by Te Ka. Becoming a demon in the eyes of humans, after all he had done for them. Tamatoa pummeling him as he tried to retrieve his hook. Then...

 _Moana_.

His mind stirred. Her gentle face. The rhythmic motion of her hips as she danced with ocean late at night. The reflection of the stars shining in her eyes when she gazed across the water. The radiance of her smile when her eyes met his. Her palpable passion for sailing. He had never witnessed a human so in love with the sea...

His fins twitched.

The way she had grabbed his ear, declaring that he would board her boat and return the heart. The way she persisted. The way she never gave up on herself, or on _him_.

He flapped his fins defiantly, his eyes following his bubbles to where they popped at the surface above him.

She had left her island to find _him_. She escaped his cave to pursue _him_. She fought the Kakamora to reclaim the heart of Te Fiti when _he_ turned and ran. She fell into the realm of monsters to retrieve _his_ hook. She distracted Tamatoa to save _him_. She helped him remember who _he_ was. She faced Te Ka alone when _he_ abandoned her. She restored Te Fiti's heart. She returned home and lead her people across the sea. She reminded them that they were voyagers. She made _him_ a hero again.

He would not abandon her. Not again. _I...I...I love her…_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The sun began to set across the horizon.

"Where is he?" Moana wondered aloud.

"He's probably not coming" Makani spat bitterly. He was sitting up, propped against the mast Maui had repaired.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed that Maui is selfish? He's probably abandoned us." Makani winced as he adjusted his position.

"Stop that Makani. You're still recovering, that's not you talking" she said quietly, her gaze scanning the sky once again.

"Listen to me Moana...that guy, he only cares about himself. What he does for humans, he does so that he will feel like a hero"

"He _is_ a hero"

"For helping _you_ replace the heart that _he_ stole?"

"For lassoing the sun. For harnessing the wind. For planting-"

"Coconuts. Yeah, yeah, we've all heard the stories. Were you there Moana? How do _we_ know that he even did those things at all?"

"Don't say-"

"Listen to yourself Moana. You shouldn't trust him. He…" Makani paused, his cheeks flushing "He doesn't treat you the way he should."

"Wha...what?" Moana stammered. _This is different_. Makani was always smiling, always laughing, always so light hearted. _What's happening_?

"Moana…" he started quietly, "I've loved you our whole life and you've never once looked at me the way you look at him"

"Makani this isn't-"

"This is me Moana" he said cutting her off, "I've just never had the courage to say it. He throws you from the deck over and over, he abandoned you when you faced Te Ka...and every time he shows up your heart nearly leaps from your chest"

Moana was silent. She didn't know what to say. _It's true..._

"Just...think about it…" he finished weakly. Resting his head against the mast once more.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

A gentle breeze carried the smoke from the forest toward the sea. Rain clouds gathered in the sky.

"MOANA" Maui roared as he burst from the lake. His tiny fish form flopping onto the sand. With a huff, then a puff, he sucked in a deep breath and returned to his eagle shape. His broken ribs caused every flap of his wings to send gut wrenching spasms through his body. He flew crookedly toward the beach as rain drops began to cleanse the island.

When he reached the beach he landed unceremoniously in the sand by the dock. The chief's wife stepped back onto the dock to approach him. "My husband? My son?" she asked quietly, her face betraying that she may already know the answer. He slowly shook his head, holding her gaze. With a deep sigh the chieftess stood. "Our beloved chief has fallen at the hands of Tawhirimatea, and my son has followed him to the afterlife. May he return to guide us as the eagle he had tattooed across his chest." She paused to allow the silence to seep between her words. "We make for the island of Lalama." Her people quickly busied themselves. Pushing away from the docks their fleet set out to sea.

"Wait" Maui choked weakly, the smoke still thick in his lungs. "Moana needs a healer. Please, her traveling companion is dying."

The Chieftess considered his objection for a moment. "Enough of my people have died today. If your Moana is not here, then I cannot spare any aide for her." She turned and stepped back onto her boat, her people pushing it away from the docks as they avoided Maui's gaze.

"Why you-" Maui spat, hauling himself back to his feet as his fist clenched around his fish hook.

"Chieftess," a young woman on a nearby boat spoke up, "I volunteer my father's fishing ship and my healing skills to Moana." She picked up a small hand-carved Maui figurine from the floor of her boat.

"That" the Chieftess said quietly, "is your choice. Let's go" she declared as she motioned for her boat to unfurl it's sails.

The young girl bowed to the chieftess and beckoned Maui over. Moving to the far side of her boat to give him space.

Maui stretched his back and winced as his ribs cracked loudly. "Alright, let's go" he muttered as he stepped onto her boat. Sinking slightly under his weight he was thankful that it did not capsize. "Follow the setting sun," he instructed, "we should intercept her by mid-morning tomorrow." Closing his eyes he was grateful for a moment to recuperate.

vvvvvvvvvvv

 _That's it Maui, go to sleep_ the young fisherman's daughter grinned slyly to herself. _Demigod of the wind and sea_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes, _you will make an ideal offering to the goddess Hine-ata-uira_.

vvvvvvvvvvv

Well well well, that's the end of chapter 3! Things are moving right along. I have the rest of the story plotted out so it's really a matter of finding the time to sit down and get my thoughts written down. Again, my knowledge of the culture and lore is very limited so I hope I don't offend anyone! As always, I would greatly appreciate comments/reviews! Thanks guys :3


	5. Chapter 4 - The Quiet Voice Deep Inside

Hello again groovy people of the internet! Here we go! Again - I don't own Moana and I know very little about the culture.

Chapter 4 - The Quiet Voice Deep Inside

As the sun finally sank beneath the horizon a cool breeze tussled Moana's hair. Overhead seagulls called to each other in greeting as they reformed their flock. _We can't be far from land_ , Moana thought as she let out a long yawn.

"Hey" Makani mumbled as he sheepishly walked over to her, "look I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean it…" He scratched the back of his neck to avoid meeting her gaze. "I don't know what to say" he whispered so quietly she barely heard him.

"Come here" she beamed, her worry melting away as she pulled him into a hug. He gingerly let his arms wrap around her, maintaining contact but not pulling her closer. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, "I will always love you Makani" she whispered into his chest, "as my dearest friend."

She felt him winced as she spoke the words, but they both knew that's all he would ever be. With a sigh he tightened his arms to hold her close for a moment before stepping back. "I know" he replied with a small smile. "Get some rest," he ordered as he nudged her away from the oar, "you've barely slept."

Stepping up toward the sail she felt the weight of the past two days across her shoulders. It was true, she'd barely slept the night before as she repaired the sail and loaded the provisions. Her body ached all over, her hair clung to her scalp in desperate need of washing, she kinda smelled, and her head was pounding. Settling down beneath the mast she watched as Makani fell back into the motions of wayfinding. He adjusted the sails, felt the current beneath the waves, and used his hand to measure the stars and chart their course. As he worked his true smile returned, his lips curling upwards as he visibly relaxed. Moana smiled to herself, _the ocean heals in more ways than one_.

Laying on her side with her arms tucked beneath her head sleep quickly overtook her. One moment she was listening to the gentle lap of seawater against their small boat and the next, she was already deep in a dream. The dream started as dreams often do, already in the middle of a story - leaving her no time to wonder how it began as she was swept away in a flurry of activity. She was young again, barely a toddler, holding a palm frond and helping guide a baby turtle to the sea. If she had been awake she would have recognized it as a memory, but in the middle of a dream she didn't think to question it.

vvvvvvv

 _She cooed happily to herself as she watched the baby turtle swim away into the surf. The ocean surface rippled as a deep voice carried across the breeze. At first she didn't understand it, but turning the sound over in her mind the name "Hina" became clear. The ocean receded before her, a deep humming thrum filling her ears as the water revealed a conch shell along the shore. Without hesitation she felt her small body waddle forward, excitement fueling her. As she picked up the first shell, she caught a glimpse of another one still beneath the water. With a happy squeal she motioned, "pwease?" with her hands and the ocean retreated once more. As she shuffled forward the water continued to recede, revealing two more shells for her. As she scooped up the last shell she looked up to see the baby turtle swim by, the water forming a panoramic view around her. The sunlight glistening as it shone through the water, a whole new world beneath the waves revealed before her._

 _Then, things began to happen that she did not remember._

 _As the ocean formed over her small frame the light shifted, the water took on a man's shape. As she tilted her head to one side the column of water melted away, partially revealing a grown man. Tilting her head to the other side he stepped from the sea. He towered over her, but she was not afraid. Blue dreadlocks spilled from his head, intricate tattoos of blue ink covered his skin, and only a small loincloth clothed him. She reached her tiny hand up and with one finger extended he reached down to her, letting her wrap her fingers around him. She giggled as she gave his finger a sharp tug, dancing with her feet as the water from his dreads rained over her hair. The man smiled and knelt on one knee before her. Using both hands he attempted to dry her hair, a constant stream of water seemingly trickling from his skin as he only managed to drench her hair further. With a chuckle he plucked a flower floating by and added it to the mess he made. Despite the chill of the water she felt warm, like she was basking the glow of the mid-day sun on the beach. For a moment, there was nothing else in the world but her, this man, and the ocean. Holding up his palm a small green stone shimmering in the sunlight. Cooing curiously she took it._

 _Deep down in her heart she felt touched by destiny, like a key finally fitting into a lock she never even knew was there. Something her toddler mind would soon forget._

" _Moana" her father called from the shore._

" _Tangaroa!" a woman's voice urged from the water, breaking the serenity of moment. The dream faded as the water rushed her back to shore. ._

Deep in her sleep Moana's face wrinkled in confusion.

 _The dream re-emerged, her body still rushing along the waves. As the ocean dropped her on land she found herself back on Maui's island. I remember this, she thought dreamily. I'm supposed to...she turned to face the ocean. "Ummm, what?!" she called angrily, her hands extending of their own accord before her. "I said help me! And wrecking my boat? Not helping!" she went to kick the water but the memory shimmered, skipping ahead several moments. "Maui?" she heard herself ask the ocean, her mind following the path of the memory with little input. Before her the water shimmered brightly. The column of water that emerged melted away instantly, revealing a woman standing in the surf. She was beautiful. Her face was slender, her skin a pale blue, with hair as translucent as polished sea glass clinging to the sides of her face and extended down to her midriff. The water that waved over Moana's feet was cold as ice, a chill spreading across her skin despite the warmth of the day, as she met the woman's gaze. The woman nodded ever so slightly. Moana felt herself turn as Maui's heavy footsteps echoed across the rocks. Glancing back at the ocean, the woman was gone._

Her mind's eye whirled through her memories with the ocean. Most were the ocean was as she remembered it, but many revealed the ocean as the man or the woman instead.

 _Her mind flashed to the moment she realized that Te Ka was Te Fiti. "Let her come to me" she had asked the sea. Before her, the man and woman stepped back, pulling the sea water with them as they made a path for Te Ka. The memory was fuzzy, their faces didn't shine as brightly now. As if...she thought to herself, as if they're fading._

Beneath her sleeping form, the boat shifted.

 _Suddenly Moana felt herself falling. Yet, she wasn't falling through the air. Lifting her head she watched as bubbles escaped her mouth and nose, heading for a distant shimmering light above her. I'm falling through water?! She panicked, quickly pinching her nose. Deeper and deeper she fell, the world around her was swallowed by darkness. Her lungs began to burn. She clenched her mouth with her other hand. What's happening?!_

 _Without warning, her rear scraped the ocean floor. Letting out a startled yelp the last of her air escaped and climbed skyward. Panic filling every fiber of her body._

" _Moana" a voice drifted through the darkness, "just breathe."_

 _Well, she thought to herself, if I don't try I'll die anyway. Releasing her nose and mouth she took in a gulping breath, her whole body scrunching up as she did so. She had inhaled plenty of seawater by accident during her voyages and even just playing along the beach. If it burned that badly just going up her nose, she grimaced at the thought, bracing for the pain of it hitting her lungs._

 _But nothing happened. Stunned, she took several more breaths. Nothing. No pain. She let her lungs breathe freely, her heart slowly recovering from it's panic._

" _Moana" the voice echoed around her. Turning in place she squinted into the darkness, but she couldn't see a thing. As she shuffled her feet, something in the sand moved. Beneath her the seafloor began to glow, an eel darting past her legs into the darkness. Following it's glow she realized the ocean around her was full of life, glowing dimly in the dark. A small jellyfish floated just in front of her nose, it's tentacles producing small rainbows of light as it swam lazily by._

" _There is more to the ocean than meets the eye" the voice acknowledged._

" _Who are you?" Moana called, surprised when her words weren't choked back into her throat by sea water._

" _Who am I?" the voice mused, "well Moana, it would be more fitting to ask...who are you?"_

" _Who am I?" Moana whispered. "I am a girl who loves my island, I'm a girl who loves the sea. It calls me." Around her the ocean thrummed, the sand stirring as more eels emerged, casting a soft glow into the water around her. The small jellyfish joined a line of it's brothers, as they began circling her fingers and wrists. Smiling, she slowly moved her hands to watch them twirl around her. "I am the daughter of the village chief. We are descended from voyagers, who found their way across the world. And they call me," she continued, tears welling in her eyes as she sang. Fish tinier than she could see expelled small bursts of bioluminescent ink into the water, causing the water around her to twinkle like the starry sky._

" _I am everything I've learned and more, and still it calls me" she sang softer, her voice trailing off as she grinned in amazement by the sea life surround her, responding to her, drawn to her._

" _And the call isn't out there at all. It's inside you" a soft hand appearing on her shoulder but bearing no weight. Dispersing the sea life that circled her, Moana turned to face...herself. Her wavy hair spilling over her shoulders, her sun-kissed skin, her naked body. Moana's fingers traced the fish hook tattoo on her own hip, the only clear difference between her and the woman before her. The woman smiled, her body shimmering as the water around her rippled._

" _I don't have much time" the voice cracked as woman's image disappeared for a moment before blinking back into existence, "Please listen."_

 _Moana nodded silently, tiny air bubbles popping in her ears as she moved her head._

" _I am Hina. I was the daughter of Tangaroa and Ta Anu-matao. I am the goddess who caught Maui when his family threw him to the sea" her image rippled again as she glanced upward. Returning her gaze to Moana, Hina smiled as she swirled her hands through the water and created a small image of baby maui in the darkness. "Deep within Maui was something no human had." A pin prick of light formed in the baby's chest, "The very beginnings of a soul." The speck grew brighter, "but he was different, and so his parents rejected him". Hina slashed her hand through the water and the image disappeared._

 _Moana listened in awe as the tiny jellyfish continued to tickle her skin._

" _I saw greatness in him" Hina continued, her voice softer now. "And so I gave him my fish hook, I gave him my longevity, and I gave him the strength of the ocean. But still something was missing" Hina swirled her hands again, creating a small village full of small people who milled about aimlessly. "Tane and Hine-nui-te-po gave the human's life, yet their hearts were empty." Then a terrible storm swept through her scene and destroyed the village." Hina took a deep breath, her hands clutching her sides as her glow grew dim. "Tawhirimatea began to unleash his fury upon my father and my uncle, Tane. To bring them together, I gave my soul to Tane so that humans would have a reason to be alive."_

 _Hina placed her hand over her heart, and Moana felt herself mirror the movement. Under her hand she felt her heart beating strongly._

" _My soul was split and a small piece was given to every human" she paused, "and one to Maui." She grew silent, the water growing colder between them. "I know my mother and father believe that my soul has been pieced back together within you" Hina whispered, her gaze wandering to the open water. "But, as long as Maui lives he will always carry the last piece of my soul."_

 _Turning back to face her, Hina took Moana's hands in hers. "You are you Moana, that will never change. You know who you are." The water around them glowed brightly for a moment before fading back to darkness, "But it is true, that most of my soul now resides within you. The ocean sees it. The ocean loves you Moana." Hina said pressing her forehead to Moana's. Moana closed her eyes and felt the warmth of Hina's words flow through her. "My soul is strongest when it is united, as it is when you are with Maui. But be careful Moana," Hina's grip on her hands tightened, "there is more than one Demigod in this world - more than one trickster." Her warning floating in the waves ominously around them, "Find Tane. Only he can help you return safely from the underworld, from Hine-nui-te-po. And only she knows where_ _Tumatauenga rests,_ " _Hina's form began to fade. Her feet and legs disappearing into the darkness._

" _Wait" Moana cried in a sudden panic, "how do I find him?"_

" _Follow you heart Moana, you know the way" Hina said lovingly, her form flickering several times._

" _The gods of this world are fading…" Hina whispered, her voice suddenly sounding very far away, "this world belongs to humans now," and with that Hina was gone._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"MOANA" Makani shouted as he shook her awake.

"Whaa-" she cried as she startled awake. The dreams burning in her mind as she brought her fists to her temples. Her head pounded savagely.

"Thank the gods" Makani exclaimed as he collapsed to his knees. "You weren't moving, you were barely breathing, and I could hardly feel you heartbeat!"

Moana squinted as the early morning sun reflected off the waves directly into her eyes. Coughing, she reached into the cargo hold and pulled out a water skin - draining the last of it before responding, "I was just dreaming."

"Don't scare me like that. Well...anyway, we're almost there" Makani mumbled, gesturing to the pinpoint of land rising from the horizon.

Moana busied herself by eating breakfast as the island drew closer.

"Something doesn't seem right," Makani called over the wind as they drew closer still. "Where is everyone?"

Moana had noticed it too. The only movement on the island seemed to be the vultures flying overhead. A large part of the forest was burnt black, as if it had recently went up in flames. The huts along the shore seemed intact - but they were the only one's she could see. _Wait_...she realized, _where are all the boats?_

Coming ashore they tied their boat to the dock. Makani stayed close to Moana's side as he silently took in the scene. The sand on the beach was spotted with blood, ashes, and pieces of wood. Stepping onto the beach Moana recoiled sharply, falling into Makani's arms as she clung to his shoulders. Regaining her composure she brushed away the sand in front of her. Gripping the pointed object she yanked it from it's resting place. _It's one of my figurines_ , she realized in disbelief, _but...what are all these stakes doing in it?_

Makani swatted it from her hand, grabbing her arm and pulling her back several steps. "That's voodoo magic" he spat bitterly, "someone is trying to put a curse on Maui."

"Heeeeey!" A voice rang in the distance. As Moana and Makani turned to see a larger boat closing in on the harbor. Makani stretched himself tall and waved back. From the image of the spears crossed in an X that decorated their sail it seemed they were from the island of Lalama. A fist of worry clenched over her heart, _something isn't right_. They saw no other boats as they approached. _How did this one appear so quickly?_

Discreetly she wrapped her fingers in Makani's non-waving hand and squeezed hard to stop his movement. "Hey wha-" he stammered, taken aback by the force of her gesture.

"We would have seen them if they had been out at sea," she whispered, not taking her eyes from the boat. There were several warriors aboard that were clutching their spears and eyeing the dock. "Doesn't it seem like they were waiting for us?" she slowly shuffled backward - careful to step over the voodoo Maui this time.

"The voodoo doll. An ambush? What's going on here?" he whispered back as he retreated with her, his eyes scanning the beach around them.

"How did you recognize the voodoo doll? Have you seen it before?"

"Yeah," he muttered, "last time we were here. There was this woman...she said her father had died out at sea during a storm. She said she was a priestess of some goddess of the underworld. She asked me all these questions about Maui." They paused part way up the beach. They could retreat into the forest behind them, but this was not their island and they did not know what would await them. They could run back to their boat and try to outsail the intruders, but Moana's craft was much smaller and would quickly be overtaken. They could play dumb, pretending to make friends while cautiously waiting for a moment to run - that seemed to be the most reasonable option.

"Maui was supposed to come here to find a healer" she said quietly, gripping Makani's hand tightly. "Where is he?"

Makani opened his mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it and closed it again. He simply shrugged.

 _Maybe I can pray to him._..she wondered, her hand drifting to her fish hook tattoo. Slipping her fingers beneath the waist of her skirt she rubbed the skin gently. _Maui_ , she prayed as she closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly, _where are you?_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Far off in the distance, past the horizon of Kekipi, Maui stirred in his slumber. Not wanting to awaken from his restful sleep he adjusted his position and tried to ignore his impending consciousness.

 _Maui…_ Moana's voice whispered through his thoughts. The tattoo on his chest prickled sharply as if demanding him to wake up. _Where are you?_ Her voice fading away.

 _I'm up, I'm up_ he thought sleepily, his hand absently rubbing his Moana tattoo. Looking around he found himself inside the sleeping quarters of a ship. _What the?_ He wondered to himself, _didn't I fall asleep in a fishing boat?_

As he shifted his weight to get up he felt himself falling. Letting out a yelp he tried to right himself but to no avail. Breathing rapidly, he was suddenly staring at the floor with his hair blocking most of his vision. Struggling, he realized he was bound in chains. His arms crossed over his chest and his legs tied together around the ankle and above his knees. Bouncing slightly he seemed to be tied to a hammock. With a grunt he put more effort into bouncing. After a few seconds the hammock was bouncing him several feet up and down. Mustering his weight, he used as much force as he could to drop down rapidly - the hammock ties finally snapping. Unfortunately, he smashed face first into the floor.

With a pained groan he rolled over and flipped his silky smooth hair from his face. Before he could begin to assess his options the door on the other side of the room flung open. The fisherman's daughter strode into the room, cockily putting her hands on her hips as she regarded him with a sneer. Her lips now painted ruby red against her porcelain skin.

"Well, well" she taunted, "sleeping beauty is finally awake."

"Uh, yeah listen buttercup. I'm flattered, no really, I am" he chuckled confidently, "but this is not how you get the great 'Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all' in bed."

The woman raised an eyebrow and strode over with an obvious sway in her hips. Pursing her lips she knelt beside him, the fingers of her left hand gently tracing the cap of his knee before walking their way up his leg. "Maybe I don't need you in bed," she whispered seductively, "maybe the floor with do just fine" her fingers pausing to play with the tips of the leaves that made up the wrap around his hips.

"Woah, hold up lady, you do not have my consent" he laughed nervously, gripping his knees together as he tried to scoot away.

Her fingers closed around the leaves in her hands, tugging his wrap slightly down his hips. "Come, come now Maui - be _my_ hero. I just need to have your child to sacrifice to the goddess Hine-nui-te-po so that I can become the all powerful bride to Tawhirimatea" she said with a coy smile as her fingers dipped under the hem of his wrap and worked their way further up his leg.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Maui stammered.

"List-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Mau-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

With a sigh the woman slapped him across the face - silencing him. "Kidding!" she laughed with a shrug, "so serious" she chuckled as she rolled her eyes. As she stood she gripped a leaf from his wrap and tore it loose for effect. Turning on her heel she tossed the leaf over her shoulder behind her and she strode toward the door. As her hand rested on the door to swing it shut behind her she looked over her shoulder at him. "But seriously, I am going to sacrifice you to Hine-nui-te-po so that I can become the all powerful bride to Tawhirimatea" she smirked, "and with her blessing _I_ will save our people this time." She laughed manically as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Well" Maui exclaimed loudly to himself, "that's a train to crazy town I'd rather not be a part of."

 _Ahh-_ he groaned, the tattoo on his chest prickling sharply. _MAUI_ , Moana cried out in his mind. Images of Kekipi flashed before his eyes, the desolate beach, Lalama warriors reaching toward him, for _her_. His arms twitched as if he were struggling too, fighting back as they grabbed his wrists, _her_ wrists. He witness Makani pinned beneath 3 of them, struggling as they held their spears to his throat. _MAUI_ , she cried again.

 _MOANA_ he roared, the warriors in his vision jumping back in surprise. Then the vision faded and he was back in chains. _I have to help her_!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Moana staggered back on the beach, her hands clasping her temples.

The vision of a boat flashed before her, Maui tied up in chains, a woman with ruby red lips…

 _I have to help him!_

Rough hands grabbing her wrists brought her back to the beach. Digging her heels into the sand she struggled against them. Twisting her wrists and crossing her arms she broke their hold on her, seizing the opportunity to sprint toward the water. _Ocean_ , she pleaded under her breath, _come to me!_

 _The ocean doesn't help you_ , Maui's voice rang in her mind, _you have to help yourself_.

Nearing the water she heard a stifled cry erupt from Makani. Unable to stop herself she skidded to a halt in the sand and turned back. Two of the warriors had Makani's arms wrenched up behind him, pressing downward as if to break his shoulders. _Take another step and we'll break him_ , they told her without even needed to speak.

She felt tears welling in her eyes, _what do I do_?

Behind her, she felt a wave of the ocean tickle the back of her ankle. _I'm here_ , she felt it call to her.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Makani cried in pain, the warriors twisting his wrists sharply as they pressed his arms forward.

"Enough" she barked, slashing her hand through the air in front of her. "I am Moana of Motunui. You will let him go. You will board my boat. And you will take me to Maui."

One of the warriors standing over Makani huffed, and in one swift motion slammed Makani's arm forward. A sharp _crack_ of his shoulder socket accompanying his wail of pain.

His wail of anguish washed over her, seeping through her skin and deep into her bones. She felt the love for Makani that coursed through her veins bubble into hatred. _They would pay. She would make them pay._

Tensing her shoulders she felt a roar of fury rip from her throat, her feet sinking into the sand as the ocean pooled around her. The warriors fumbled with the weapons. _Too late_.

Raising her arms, every muscle tightening beneath her skin, the ocean towered upward behind her. In one swift motion she brought her right leg forward into a lunge, her right hand slashing across her chest and extending outward. The ocean responded in time with her movement, a whip-like tendril of water lashing out at the warriors over Makani. Water may seem soft and fluid, but it could be as hard as rock and as sharp as a knife when it wanted to. _Right now_ , _it wanted to_. The 3 warriors let out a cry of panic as they clutched their faces. Blood seeping from the thin line that cut across their noses.

Her left arm still extended upwards, she swept it to the right then sharply down - sending another tendril lashing out so forcefully it knocked all 3 warriors off their feet. Both arms in front of her now she balled her fists, punching the air with her right fist then her left, sending two cannonballs of water launching toward the 2 remaining warriors. The water slammed into them, knocking one from his feet and causing the other to stumble back. Makani groaned into the sand as he clutched his wounded arm. Her fury bubbled again. _Enough games._

Flicking out her fingers sharply, tendrils whipped past her face, seizing 4 of the warriors by their waist. Bending her elbows, she whipped her hands back toward her before flicking her wrists in the direction of the forest. The ocean hurled each warrior far over the tree line at her command. The final warrior, the one who broke Makani's arm, lay helplessly on the beach. Rising back into a standing position, she reached her hand out in front of her and clenched her fist, the ocean reaching past her to wrap itself around the warrior. Bringing her fist upwards into the sky she slammed it down over her boat - likewise the ocean slammed the warrior down face first onto her boat. Without having to be told, the ocean's tendrils reached into the cargo hold and wrapped the warrior in rope. _He will take me to Maui_.

Panting, Moana fell to her knees. The ocean recoiled back to her, flowing through her hair and around her body like a suit of armor. She felt her tired muscles relaxing. Letting out a deep sigh she let herself rest in the sand. The water playfully licked her cheek before receding back with the tide.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 _Damn_ , Maui thought, the vision of the beach still playing before his eyes, _that was awesome_.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Whew, that was a looong chapter! From what I've found on google, Hina is sometimes Maui's mother and sometimes his wife. Hopefully my compromise comes across well. Are my chapters too long? Should I make them shorter? Please let me know what you think! Review and comments are GREATLY appreciated! Thanks guys :3


	6. Chapter 5 - A Race Against Time

Howdy groovy people of the internet! Quick author's note: I feel that perhaps I should spend more time describing the scenery around new locations in my story. From now on I'm going to try to spend a paragraph or two describing where the characters are (if it's a new place). Anyway, let me know what you think! If it's un-necessary or my execution of it isn't done well, please let me know! Thanks for listening :3

Chapter 5 - A Race Against Time

"Moana" Makani wheezed, pain radiating from his arm so strongly every breath pained him, "We should go."

Moana didn't move. She was sitting slumped in her sands with her hands in her lap and her head hanging down. Her muscles trembled from exhaustion, her breath was short and ragged, and a small trickle of blood dripped from her nose. Kneeling beside her he snaked his good arm under her shoulder before pausing a moment to let her adjust. Letting her head rest against his shoulder he pulled her closer to his side. Her body readily melted into his. Letting out a deep sigh he rubbed his cheek against her hair, simply enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him. _She may never love me the way I love her_ , he thought sadly, _but she's given everything to help me_. With a grunt he hauled them both to their feet. Jutting his hip out slightly to compensate for her weight as she swayed slightly at his side. Slowly shuffling forward they made their way back to the boat.

Walking across the dock he eyed the warrior's boat. It was larger, sturdier, and built for carrying several people across great distances. Comparatively, their boat was practically a fishing canoe. When Moana returned to Motunui she spent weeks repairing her vessel after her journey and generally only used it for large voyaging trips with the village. Their current vessel was of the same design with a plain sail, and a slightly extended deck to better accommodate two people. Easing Moana onto the deck of their ship he helped her step over the tied up warrior and laid her down beneath the mast. Opening the cargo area he retrieved a large piece of cloth. Tearing a long narrow strip free from the rest, he fashioned a makeshift arm brace. Wincing as he slide his arm into place he reminded himself that Moana could try to heal him again when her strength returned. _At least it's my left arm_ , he mused, wiggling the fingers of his right hand. _I can't sail left handed_.

A slight breeze rocked their boat and the warrior let out a groan. _What to do with you_ , he wondered. He knew Moana needed to know where they took Maui. Rubbing his forehead with his good hand he dragged his palm across his face in frustration. Letting his hand cup his chin he considered the situation he found himself in. _I'm just a fisherman turned wayfinder by the daughter of the chief, who must now journey into the unknown to find a kidnapped demigod so he can stop the end of humanity as we know it_ , he thought despairingly, _terrific_.

Stepping back over the warrior and onto the dock he decided to scavenge for food. Their provisions were now dwindling low and they were both in bad shape. Clearing the small gap between the dock and the warrior's boat he inspected it's structure. It was reminiscent of one of their larger voyaging vessels. The sail would take at least 2-3 people to function properly with another at the jib and one at the oar. _So the cargo hold should be_...he thought as he approached a small hatch off to the side of the deck. _Right here_ , he confirmed as he tossed it open - stifling a gasp as a bolt of pain shot through his shoulder. Recovering himself, he glanced down to see a small ladder descending into the small storage space. Thankful for the mid-morning sun he awkwardly clambered down with his one good arm. The cargo area was only mid-torso deep, so he had to squat low to examine the space. As his eyes adjusted to the shadows he was disappointed to find only a scant amount of food. _They had no intention of being here long_ , he thought a bit puzzled, _which means wherever they were returning too couldn't be far away_.

Their people had quickly learned that the limiting factor to their voyaging expeditions was food. You could only voyage for as long as you could keep fresh food. Smoked fish, preserved meat, hardy fruits and vegetables would usually last them about 2 weeks. _And you pray to the gods that you can get more food from wherever you're going._ But with hardly any food on their boat they must be based nearby.

Wracking his brain he tried to remember what else could be around here. This island was on the outskirts of their voyaging, a full two weeks from Motunui. They had heard of the island Lalama, but their people had never been there. He heard the people forged weapons from metal they mined from under the earth of their island, but that was all he knew. None of the island villages had ever been hostile - _could this be the start of a war_?

Pushing the thoughts from his mind he set to work gathering the small amount of food he could find.

Returning back to their boat he found Moana with her back turned to the dock, her fingers tracing over one of the Maui figurines she had carved. Despite his semi-delirious state of sickness two nights prior he remembered Maui saying he could feel when people prayed to him through Moana's figurines. He felt his heart sink in his chest. Clearing his throat to announce himself he carried the food to their cargo hold and carefully put it away, nudging Moana's knapsack out of his way to make room for the small basket. From the corner of his eye he could see Moana tuck her arms into her chest, her head shifting to find a comfortable position. Squinting up into the cloudless sky he hoped she could get some rest.

Working one handed diminished his speed and efficiency immensely. Setting sail again took nearly 15 minutes as he had to operate each portion of the boat individually. By the time their boat was back in deeper waters Moana seemed to have drifted off into a restless sleep. Makani watched her toss and turn every so often, the figurine of Maui always close to her chest.

The warrior groaned again, pressing against his restraints. Makani shifted his gaze away from Moana. _What to do with you_...he wondered again as he secured the oar in place before striding over.

Wedging his foot under the warrior's chest he rolled him onto his back. The warrior's eyebrows were furrowed in fury and his face contorted with rage. "Yeah, it must be pretty embarrassing to lose to the chieftess of a _peaceful_ tribe" Makani taunted, invoking another angry groan from the warrior. Makani raised an eyebrow, _his mouth isn't gagged_ … he thought as he knelt down to move closer, _why hasn't he spoken_? Using his good hand he sharply poked at the warrior's mouth, pulling the skin this way and that. Finally, the realization hit him like a wave crashing against the shore. "Great gods in the sky", Makani cried stumbling back onto his feet, "they've sown your mouth shut?!"

vvvvvvvvv

Makani's cry woke Moana from her dreams. Rubbing her eyes with her left hand she rolled over. Makani was standing with a look of utter disbelief painted across his face. Puzzled, she sat up despite her body's cries of protest. Looking down at the figurine in her right hand she lifted up the cargo door and set it back in her knapsack. _If Maui could hear her, he didn't have a way to answer this time_.

Makani scrambled to her side, his eyes wide in fear. "Someone has sown his mouth shut with fishing line!" Makani nearly shouted, his good arm waving frantically and his face wincing every so often as he pulled too much on his injured shoulder. Moana dropped her gaze to the warrior who chose to ignore them and stare up into the sky. "This is crazy! First voodoo dolls and now this! The GODS don't do this Moana!" Makani carried on, pacing back and forth, "BAD people do this! We're in over our heads. We should go back to Motunui."

Moana's mind, still groggy from exhaustion, struggled to fully comprehend. _Mouth sewn shut_...she felt her mind nearly slip back into the realm of unconsciousness before she jolted awake again. _I'm so tired…_

Grabbing the boom above her head she dragged herself back to her feet just as a wave collided with the side of the boat, sending a spray across her toes. A deep _thrum_ resounded in her chest, filling her with the strangest feeling. She felt like she knew what to do, but couldn't put her finger on what she was _supposed_ to do. She felt Makani place his hand on the small of her back to help steady her as another wave rolled beneath them, yet at the same time he felt worlds away. The warrior finally turned his head and caught her gaze. His piercing green eyes bore into her, as if he was looking through her and straight into her soul. Another wave cast a spray of mist that tickled her back - a rapid barrage of images whirling through her mind that disappeared before she could begin to comprehend them. "Something strange is happening Makani" she choked, her body felt as if it was being torn between this world and the next.

Tightening his grip on her back he pulled her against his chest, huffing in pain as she jostled his left arm. Pressed against him she closed her eyes. Taking deep breaths she concentrated on the feeling of the wood beneath her feet, the sound of seagulls in the distance, and the tiny whisper of wind racing across the sea. Makani's skin radiated warmth through her damp clothes and she let out a small sigh. Her eyes snapped open as a larger wave crashed into their starboard side, droplets of water landing on her shins. As she felt them trickle down her leg she found herself pulling away from Makani, turning, and shuffling toward the warrior. As she approached he began thrashing against his restraints. A tiny smile pulled at her lips, _he's afraid_. Letting her weight drop she slammed onto her knees by his side, too tired to ease herself down gracefully. Leaning forward she braced her hands against his arm and pushed. At first she only succeeded in pushing herself away from him, but on her second try she dug her weight into the balls of her feet and shoved him closer to the edge.

The warrior let out a scream deep in his throat as he started to flail his body. "Moana, what are you doing?" Makani asked cautiously from behind her.

Honestly, she didn't know. But that strange feeling swelled in her chest again and she felt as if she knew what to do. A few more shoves brought them both to the edge of the boat. One more push, and he would fall into the ocean and drown. Lifting her left leg she swung it over the warrior, gently letting herself straddle his chest with her foot hanging over the edge of the boat into the water. She felt unconsciousness pull at the edges of her mind, beckoning her into it's embrace. Shaking her head she pushed it away. _I have to do this..._

The warrior had fallen still, only his eyes moving as he watched her. Even Makani stood stock still next to the boom. Cupping the warrior's face in her hands she gently began to massage his temples with her thumbs. From directly above him she could see the sunlight reflect off the fishing string that tied the warrior's lips together. _He can't tell us with his words_ , she thought as she began quietly humming to herself, _but there's a quiet voice deep inside him_ …

Moana let her eyes drift shut, her humming reverberating within her chest, and her thumbs continuing their small circles. Without opening her eyes she could feel a tendril reach up from the ocean and thread it's way around her leg, then her hip, and up her torso before branching along her collar and extending down each arm. The coolness of the water nearly made her shiver but she welcomed it across her skin. Wrapping around each wrist several times the tendrils coated each thumb, her massage now rubbing the water into the warrior's skin. Images darted across her vision, as if something had run by in front of her and she had missed it because her eyes were closed. Focusing her energy on her thumbs she hummed louder. The images grew stronger. Letting out a deep breath she felt her shoulders relax, her left leg absently swaying in the water. Another deep _thrum_ resounded across her chest…

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

 _Moana stood on the deck of a large boat, faceless crew members bustling busily by her. It was unlike any ship she had ever seen. A large mast stood in the center, with large cross beams stretching wide to either side. On this ship, the sail ran from port to starboard - rather than from bow to stern as she was accustomed to. Walking to the edge she nearly recoiled - she was a whole coconut tree high out of the water. Her people's ships had always been very flat to the water. This ship isn't from the islands…_

 _Scanning the deck there was no one but the faceless apparitions of the crew. One scrubbed the deck by her feet, brushing him mop through her legs several times before he himself walked through her like a cloud._

 _Looking down at her feet she began descending. As the deck crossed her eyes she had to blink a few times to shake the strange feeling of simply floating through the floor. She found herself in some sort of bunk room. Rows of hammocks tied to posts that were evenly distributed through the room. A sudden movement caught her eye and she turned to see Maui, flopping like a fish across the floor._

" _Need" flop "my" flop "hook" flop. His skin was covered in cuts and bruises, his chest shaking sharply with each inhale, and the color was drained from his face._

" _Maui?" she heard herself ask. Maui paused his flopping for a moment, his head turning with a look of confusion on his face. His gaze traveled up her body until it found her eyes. The moment their eyes met, the scene disappeared._

 _A gale-force wind suddenly whipped around her. Raising her arms to cover her face she nearly fell to her knees. Then, it was quiet. Lowering her arms slightly and opening one eye she found herself on an island. Opening both eyes and looking around she noticed that the island was covered in a dense forest. As far as she could tell there were no mountains or volcanoes of any kind, only trees. The small strip of beach that encircled the island was only a few feet long at low tide. The trees were covered in blossoms of all shapes and colors, vines running down their trunks and spilling over the forest floor. The island was strangely quiet - no birds, no bugs, no wildlife. The sun hung low over the horizon, casting a deep golden glow over the sea._

 _Walking forward she felt a strange pull deep in her chest. She walked among the trees, following a path of brilliant yellow flowers until she reached a clearing. The yellow flowers grew so densely together she couldn't see the ground beneath them. Lifting her gaze her eyes locked onto a tree standing alone in the center. Rays of sunlight basked the tree in a soft glow. Approaching, she felt another tug in her chest. Compelled, she lifted up her hand to touch the bark. As her fingertips caressed its surface a pair of piercing green eyes flew open and looked straight into her. The tree bark began to shimmer and shift as a man stepped forward. She snatched back her hand as he stepped toward her. His skin, if she could call it skin, was made of bark like that of the banyan tree and was carved from head to toe with intricate tattoo-like designs._

 _Wordless he took her right hand into his, the rough-looking bark that was his skin running over her fingers as smooth as silk. He placed his thumb directly in the center of her palm - never taking his eyes from her. Without warning a sharp pain bit through her hand under the man's fingers. Before she could even let out a scream the pain faded. Moving his thumb away Moana was left with a small burn in the center of her palm, shaped like one of the yellow flowers that currently tickled her feet. Meeting the man's gaze again, a moment of clarity shot through her. "Tane," she whispered, "god of forests?"_

 _The scene melted away again. This time a large wave crashed down from behind her to impair her vision. Mopping her drenched hair from her face she found herself atop high atop the small island that housed the entrance to Lalotai, Realm of Monsters. It was night now, and the full moon shone brilliantly overhead. The outer rim of the entrance was encircled with burning torches. At the center, knelt Maui. Behind him, a tall slender woman with porcelain skin and blood red lips held a ceremonial dagger high above her head. The woman looked up and met her gaze, her lips curling into a smile as she shouted "come and get him", plunging the dagger deep into Maui's neck._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Moana screamed, tearing herself from the vision. Somewhere far off she heard a loud splash. She felt a strange pressure enclose her. Her nose flooded with water and she choked on it as she tried to scream.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"MOANA" Makani cried, lunging forward as she toppled over the side of the boat. The warrior rotated his hip and kicked his legs at Makani just as he was narrowly missed catching Moana's arm, hurling Makani into the water after her.

Struggling to the surface he felt a roar tear from his throat as the pain from his shoulder threatened to drown him. Next to him a head of dark hair bobbed in the water. Taking a deep breath he plunged beneath the surface. Angling his shoulder he caught her just under her midriff, kicking his legs with all the strength he had left to muster he brought them to the surface. Suddenly the water beneath him exploded like a geyser, launching them both back onto the deck of the boat. Gasping for air he let a wail escape him, the pain from his shoulder bursting into stars before his eyes. Next to him he heard Moana vomit seawater back over the side of the boat.

For several minutes they both refused to move, their chests heaving as they tried to regain their composure.

"Makani" he heard her cough, "the warrior is gone!"

Lifting his head he saw she was right. Looking around there was no trace of him out at sea. Dropping his head back against the word with a dull _thud_ he laughed sarcastically, "well at least that's one less problem we have to deal with."

"Makani" Moana mumbled

"What Moana? It must be more crazy voodoo magic!"

"No-" she coughed, dragging herself into a sitting position next to him, "I know where we have to go."

It took several more minutes for Moana to explain to him what she had seen. "The boat, it must be the one I saw earlier during my vision on the beach. It's taking Maui to Lalotai. But first, we have to find Tane," she paused, "Tane's island, it's covered in the same yellow flowers as Kekipi. Flowers spread from island to island by birds carrying their seeds. It can't be far from here. Based on where the sun was setting…" she raised her hand to measure the horizon, "it should be somewhere over there" she said pointing to the western horizon.

Makani filled her in on the sparse provision he found aboard the warrior's boat, "wherever they were coming from was close by too. What if we run into more of them?"

Moana shook her head, "We won't, I know the way" she said, her left thumb rubbing the palm of her right hand. "Then we have to make it to Lalotai, before the fisherman's daughter sacrifices Maui at the entrance. We have until the next full moon I think."

"The next full moon? Moana, that's 3 days from dawn!"

"Well, we'd better hurry" Moana said with more gusto than she seemed to feel. Makani's heart broke as his eyes traced the heavy lines under her eyes, the cut on her chin that had barely scabbed over, and the faint trace of blood around her nostrils. Nevertheless, she persisted and marched to the back of the boat to set their course.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Come oooooon" Maui groaned. He flopped again, inching closer to the door. Flop, flop, flop. _This is much cuter when I'm actually a fish..._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As always guys, please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you :3


	7. Chapter 6 - The First Day

Waddup groovy people of the internet! Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times. Let's goooooo.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 6 - The First Day

 _Dawn of the First Day, 72 Hours Remain_

Maui counted the planks of wood overhead for the 72nd time. _141...142...143..._ he thought absently to himself as his eyes crossed slightly. He guessed he had been chained up for a little less than a day. The crewmen had come and gone, bringing him food and water, but the red-lipped woman thankfully hadn't returned.

The crewmen were all almost transparently pale, their heads and whole bodies shaved, scars covering their limbs as if they were attempts at tattoos, and their eyes were all a ghostly green color. Despite his attempts, they refused to speak to him and would only stare at him blankly. They gave him the creeps.

The ship itself was almost otherworldly. The planks were processed, sanded and polished. The wood was not from any tree Maui had ever known. _Could it be, from the mainland? From the new world?_ He wondered to himself. The gods had hinted to him once that there was a land in the sea so great, you could travel for many months and never reach the other side. He had once tried to fly there but even his Herculean demigod stamina could not carry him the distance. _Maybe one day_ … he began to think, "when I get OUTTA HERE" he ended in an exasperated groan.

He looked down sullenly at the most recent offering of fruit. At least with his hands in front of his chest he managed to eat somewhat awkwardly, and he had only spilt water down his chest 3 times. Mini Maui had not appreciated the intermittent floods down his chest. _Well_ , he thought as he sniffed the air, _mini Maui could really use a shower_ , letting out a gag for dramatic effect. Mini Maui tapped his foot angrily as his wet hair dripped in front of his face. Maui let out a deep throated chuckle, _this guy…_

Clearing his throat he returned his thoughts back to Moana. She was out there somewhere, trying to save _him_. And here he was, tied up in some ship, with some crazy lady, while Moana was being the hero. _Again_.

He had tried to break free a million times, but it was no use. The chains were inscribed, the incantations written with blood in a language Maui couldn't read. He had worked his way around the room several times and didn't find any means of escape.

Maui was currently sitting with his back against the wall, to the right of the door. He shifted his weight to relieve the cramp forming in his hip. The salty smell of sea spray wafted under the door. The cry of a seagull echoing through the windows. He bathed in the morning sunlight that filtered in through the portholes as he gazed longingly out over the waves.

Suddenly a new idea came to him. Glancing up to his left he considered the doorknob. Earlier he had tried to turn it only to find it locked. He had tried ripping it off the door but the way his wrists were bound he couldn't get a good grip. Easing himself down with his back against the floor he lined himself up parallel to the wall, his left arm pressed against it. He lifted his legs and rested his left heel against the knob he gave it a gentle push to test it - it held firm, _but_ _maybe with enough force…_ Using his right shoulder to brace himself against the floor he started testing his swing. Pulling his knees back to his chest he gave the handle a few mock kicks - never truly connecting - to get a feel for the angle and the motion. Shifting his weight toward his right side, he cocked his legs back and slammed his heels forward with all his might.

Right at that moment, a crewman opened the door as he balanced a tray of food in his hand. Maui's feet connected directly with the crewman's midsection as he entered the room. The man doubled over, the tray of food clattering to the floor sending pieces of fruit bouncing in all directions. " _Uh_ " Maui muttered aloud, his eyes darting from the door to the crewman. Cocking his legs back again he kicked the crewman full force in the head, slamming him backward into the door frame where he crumpled into a heap. "Well," Maui grinned, "that works too. Thanks man!"

Rolling forward onto his feet he managed to shuffle out into the hallway. Casting a glance in both directions - the coast was clear. Looking down at the crewman laying motionless save for the slow rise and fall of his chest, Maui considered his options. He should try to shove the crewman into the room and close the door, which would buy him the most time. Looking down at his chained legs and arms he groaned at the thought of trying to accomplish the feat. _I'll just have to move quickly_ , he thought scurrying his feet as quickly as he could. He barely made it to the next door in the hallway before he had to rest. The skin under the chains and where his ankles were now rubbing together chaffed, and the exertion of remaining upright as he shuffled down the hall left him out of breath.

Above him, the planks of the ceiling creaked. Freezing, he barely dared to breathe. Heavy footsteps continued overhead, traversing the length of the hallway as they approached a ladder at the far end. Panicked, Maui leaned his weight against the nearest door and twisted the handle. Nearly falling into the room he half shuffled, half hopped inside and shut the door. Pressing his ear against the door he listened. Sure enough, he heard someone descending the ladder.

"Well well" a voice cooed behind him, "I wasn't expecting a visitor."

Maui cursed under his breath. Quickly running through any possible options - he found that he had none. With a deep sigh he slowly turned to face the red-lipped woman. He had stumbled into her bedchamber. The windows were covered with heavy curtains, cloaking the room in darkness and leaving the burning candles as the only illumination. It took a moment for Maui's eyes to adjust. In the middle of the room was a square table adorned with candles, books, and small wooden dolls. He recognized the writing in the books as the same type of writing that inscribed his chains. Maui crinkled his nose as the smell of raw, rotting meat filled his nostrils. Looking around he couldn't pinpoint the source of the voice.

"Maui" the red-lipped woman whispered seductively as she stepped into the flickering candle light. She was stark naked. Maui felt himself blush so brightly his whole body felt hot. He quickly averted his gaze, focusing instead on the inscription book open on the table. Even in the quick second that he had been looking at her, her creamy porcelain pale skin and gently curving body did not escape him.

"Heh hey…" he laughed nervously, rocking back and forth slightly on his feet, "I seem to have caught you at a bad time, I should go!"

Before he could even turn back to the door she was next to him, resting her hands on his left shoulder as she leaned into him. He felt his body burn even hotter as her breasts pressed against his bicep, making his skin tingle with each breath. She raised herself up onto her tiptoes so she could brush her lips against his ear.

"Now now, don't be so hasty," she whispered in his ear as goose bumps shot across his skin, "stay awhile. You've been such a good boy, maybe those chains can come off." She leaned forward so the fingertips of her left hand could dance across the chains that bound his wrists.

"Naaah, that's ok" he muttered nervously, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, "they're actually quite comfortable." He shifted his weight to his right, trying to lean away from her. With a _hmpf_ she pressed herself against him again, her eyes searching his face. She lifted her left hand from his chains and cupped his chin, gently turning his head to face her. He let his head turn, but he refused to lower his gaze.

"A demigod indeed," she murmured to herself, "no mortal man has ever been able to look upon me and turn away." She dropped her weight back onto her heels and stepped away from him. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh yeah, ok" he stated flatly, "who are you?"

The red-lipped woman chuckled, turning on her heel and striding toward the table. Maui snapped his eyes shut as the vision of her perfectly sculpted derriere threatened to knock him on his ass. "My name faded from history long ago," she said quietly as she caressed the inscription book, "names are so meaningless anyway."

Maui opened his eyes and returned his gaze to the ceiling, saying nothing.

"As a mortal, I was the daughter of the village chief. But-"

"Wah, hold on there lady," Maui interjected before she could continue, "at the village, you offered me your father's fishing boat. Are you not a fisherman's daughter?"

Her lips curled into a devilish grin, her pearly white teeth nibbling at her lower lip as she leaned over the table with a slight wiggle of her hips. Maui swallowed hard.

"A brute with a brain, not what I was expecting. No, I am not a fisherman's daughter. I have been living on Kekipi for what seems like a lifetime, and they know me as the daughter of a fisherman lost at sea." She answered, her feet shifting back and forth creating a provocative wave of her hips.

 _Living on_ _Kekipi for a lifetime under the guise of a fake life. But why?_ Maui thought puzzled, his eyes once again moving over each ceiling plank one by one. _She has this ship, this crew...she could go anywhere. Why settle on Kekipi and make herself known? What was she looking to gain?_

"Now hush handsome" she cooed, turning to look at him once more, the tips of her hair dancing across the table as she turned her head, "let me finish my story. As I was saying, I was the daughter of the village chief, but that was a different time. I-"

"A different time?" Maui interrupted, his mouth hanging open slightly and his face scrunching outwardly as he tried to put the pieces together.

She let out a deep sigh, her fingers drumming impatiently against the table. "Yes," she huffed, forcing a smile as she raised an eyebrow at him, "it was a very long time ago, as I said, _when I was mortal_. I am only a few hundred years younger than you honey pot" she winked. Standing up straight once again she ran her hands through her long black hair. It fell just below her breasts, sometimes covering them when it flowed over her chest. Her porcelain white skin almost seemed to glow in the candle light. Her face was young and beautiful, she hardly looked a day over 30. Maui could no longer resist letting his gaze roam over her body. _Is she...a demigod too?_

"Now, where was I...oh yes, I was forced to marry my brother. To keep our bloodlines pure, you know the spiel. He was much older and he cared for nothing but wine and women," she paused, her voice dropping to a quiet whisper so Maui had to strain to listen, "he abused me. Taking what he wanted when he wanted it, and unleashing his drunken anger on me on a whim." Her eyes shot up so suddenly Maui couldn't resist meeting her gaze. "So I cut his throat while he was sleeping" she cooed, her hands tracing a line across her throat then exploring the front of her chest. Maui felt his eyes wandering down but he snapped them back up quickly.

"When I went to wash my bloodied hands in the sea, a hand reached up and dragged me under. It was the last time I saw that island," she continued, returning to the book she flipped through several pages, "it was Hine-nui-te-po that pulled me under the waves."

 _Hine-nui-te-po left the underworld?_ He wondered in amazement. Of all the gods and goddess that roamed the Earth, he had never known Hine-nui-te-po to be one of them. She had locked herself away in the underworld long ago, since the day she learned that Tane was her father and their children were born of incest. _Does she even look upon the mortal world? Does she even care?_ Thoughts and questions raced through his mind but his lips had gone numb and he could not coax them into motion. _What's happening..._

The red-lipped woman continued her story, seemingly oblivious to Maui's internal struggle. "She dragged me down into the realm of monsters. Even surrounded by unimaginable beasts, I was not afraid. If death would come for me, I did not care. But the beasts kept their distance from me, from Hine-nui-te-po. She took me all they way down, to the dark abyss where even sunlight cannot reach. She took my hands in hers, my brother's blood still wet on my skin, and she offered me a gift. In exchange for my soul and servitude, she would grant me everlasting beauty and youth." Finding the page she was looking for she bent forward and traced her finger down the page, her lips silently mouthing the incantation. When her lips stilled, the chains around Maui loosened and fell to the floor with a loud _clang_. Maui absently rubbed his wrists as he stretched his legs. It felt good to be free, but a strange yearning deep in his gut kept him from dashing out the door. He took a step closer to the table, the flickering candlelight dancing across his chest.

The red-lipped woman gazed up at him, their eyes meeting and her face curving into a delighted smirk. "And so, I have been young and beautiful," she continued, "with an irresistible charm, wouldn't you say?" He felt himself nodding. _What the hell_ , he wondered to himself, _what's happening to me? Run you idiot!_ But instead he felt himself moving closer, closing the gap between them. The red-lipped woman straightened, her long black hair falling over her chest. "Mortal men cannot resist me," she gave Maui a gentle push so he sat in the chair next to him, "and when I take them to my bedchamber…" she paused as she crawled into Maui's lap and straddled him, "I drain the life force from them. They grow pale, scars splinter across their skin, and they become my crew. They live and die to serve me, as I live to serve Hine-nui-te-po."

The _crazy_ alarm rang wildly in his head, but his limbs would not obey. Even his racing thoughts seemed to move slowly, a dense fog shrouded his mind. Mini Maui thumped on his chest in panic. He couldn't will his muscles to move. The crewman's pale green eye's flashed through his mind. _Tane's green eyes…_ The eyes of the human race before Hina endowed them with her soul.

"But you, Maui, will serve me a far greater purpose," she tossed her head back as she laughed, her chest rising and falling in front of his face. "As you know, Hine-nui-te-po is the keeper of the underworld. She safeguards her children after they die. When they join her side, she plucks the soul from them so that it may return to the world of the living. Now, Hina's shattered soul is as close as it has ever been to being reborn. But one piece is missing" her fingers danced across his chest, "so I will bring you to Hine-nui-te-po where she will pluck out your soul. And where you go," she reached over to the table and scooped up a wooden Maui figurine, "Moana will follow." Maui felt a _pang_ of sorrow deep in his chest. "Only Hina can rescue her father with the power of the sea beside her. Only her father and his brothers can banish Tawhirimatea back to the sky. Moana must give her life, as Hina did before her. And you" she paused, her hands cupping either side of his face, "must die so that Hina may live."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 _Once Hina's soul has been made whole, it will be mine. All that power. Mine._ She chuckled silently to herself as leaned into Maui's chest and planted a kiss upon his lips.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 _Noon of the First Day, 66 Hours Remain_

Moana trudged up the shore of the island from her dreams. After giving Makani a general direction in which to sail, she had fallen asleep under the mast. Her sleep had been restless - visions of the fisherman's daughter tormenting her dreams.

 _The knife plunged deep into his flesh, blood flowing down his chest. As she ran to him it trickled under the feet. As she knelt beside him it pooled around her legs. As she wrapped her arms around him it soaked through her clothes. As she sobbed into his hair it crept up her neck. As she cried out in anguish his blood threatened to drown her._

She shook the vision from her mind. Glancing back at their boat gently drifting on the waves she gave a small nod to Makani. He nodded back, setting to work to secure the boat to a nearby rock. _I hope he gets some sleep_ , she prayed silently as she watched him. Makani would never complain of fatigue or sickness, but it showed in his movements as clearly as it was etched on his face. His injured arm was still bound across his chest - she did not have the strength yet to heal him. He moved slowly, often attempting to reach for something with his bad arm before wincing and shifting to use his other one. Securing the boat by himself would be difficult, but they had little time.

Turning back toward shore she paused a moment. The gentle sea breeze tussled her hair and caressed her face. The ocean tickled her feet as waves rushed by to roll across the sand. Small strands of seaweed coiled around her ankles as even smaller fish darted along the rocks around her feet. Glancing up, birds of paradise called to each other through the trees. Seagulls circled to sky above the beach looking for food. Even from the water, she could see the yellow flowers dotting the forest floor. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for whatever she may find ahead.

She followed the path she traveled in her vision as best she could. Things were not quite the same. While things as been somber and quiet in her vision, this island was full of life. Wild pigs often burst from the bushes and darted across her path, making her heart ache for Pua. Her beloved pig companion had once again stayed home during this adventure. Their first excursion on the sea had scared Pua, and Pua had never gone near a boat again. The tracks of these wild pigs were the only discernible path through the trees. Birds screamed at her from the trees when she neared their nests, some so loudly that she had to cover her ears.

Moana walked for hours, often finding herself someplace she had been before. "I'm going in circles!" she cried out to no one. She slumped against a tree and slid to the ground, her aching feet throbbing from traversing the rough terrain.

" _Moana"_ a ghostly voice whispered through the trees.

Sitting up straighter, Moana looked around. As she listened for the voice she noticed the forest had fallen quiet. No singing birds, no rustling pigs, no skittering lizards, nothing.

" _Moana"_ the voice called again, sounding farther away now.

Hauling herself back to her feet using the trunk of the tree she stumbled forward in the direction of the sound. She cursed under her breath as thorns tore at her ankles and sharp rocks cut her feet. Looking up at the canopy she could not see the sun through the leaves, somewhat panicking when she realized she had no idea where she was or how far she was from Makani and the boat. _I need to see this through_ , she reassured herself, _I can worry about that later._

After dredging through the undergrowth for at least another hour she paused in a clearing to catch her breath and wipe the sweat from her brow.

" _Moana"_ the ghostly voice whispered, closer now. Letting out a huff of frustration she continued, wishing there was some noise other than her labored breathing to fill the air. After only a few more paces she paused to listen. _Drip. Drip. Drop._

Moving faster now, Moana followed the sound of the water. Approaching a thick wall of bushes she shoved herself through them, squeezing eyes shut as sharp branches scraped across her face like angry hands clawing at her. A particularly strong branch snagged the still healing flesh under her chin, causing her to twist around and use her feet to shove herself backwards. _Drip. Drip. Drop._

Without warning, the branches behind her vanished and she was falling. _Drip. Drip._

She was falling through the air, the sight of the cliff she had just unknowingly walked off of quickly disappearing from view behind her hair. _**Drop.**_

Moana felt herself slam into a pool of still water, knocking the wind from her lungs and momentarily stealing the vision from her eyes. Kicking her legs hard she found the surface again, gasping for air as she wiped her hair from her face. Gazing upwards she found herself in a small cave. The cliff she had fallen from was only a coconut tree's height above her head. The opening of the cave was a roughly circular hole in the ceiling. Looking around, she could see the sunlight shimmering off the water and reflecting faintly on the walls around her. The water was cool and refreshing. It was deep enough that her whole body could be submerged and her toes would not find the floor. As her legs swirled the water around her she could feel her energy slowly coming back to life. Leaning forward she swam until she found dry ground. The rock of the cave was a dull grey, slimy with algae and smelled a bit moldy and stale. The edge of the rock dropped sharply into the water, so Moana had to pull herself out rather clumsily. Peeling her soaking clothes from her body she laid them on a sunlit rock nearby to dry.

Inhaling deeply through her nose she dove back into the water. She relished the feeling of being submerged, the water caressing her every curve. Surfacing again she exhaled from her mouth and felt her muscles relax. Using one hand to grip the edge of the rock and keep her head above water, she used the other massage the dirt and grime from her body. Changing hands several times she scrubbed herself as best she could until she felt somewhat clean. Leaning her head back she let the fresh water dissolve the salt from her hair. She ran her fingers through it several times, having to tease out several difficult knots. When her hair was free of tangles she pulled herself from the water again. Moving to a relatively flat area where the sun beamed down from the mouth of the cave she sprawled across the rock, soaking in the warmth as the sunlight kissed her face. Rolling onto her stomach she crossed her arms under her face to support to head. Peering out over the water she watched it ripple. _Drip. Drip. Drop._

She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she struggled to keep them open. Slowly, she let them drift shut as the dark abyss of sleep claimed her. _Drip. Drip. Drop._

" _Moana."_

 _When she opened her eyes, she found herself in complete darkness. Hesitating a moment, she waited for her eyes to adjust. As her pupils dilated a soft green glow illuminated the cave. Pushing herself back up into a kneeling position, her nakedness suddenly made her feel vulnerable. Looking around, the cave seemed different, not quite the same. The water was now pitch black and foreboding. The mouth of the cave shimmered, a strange blue fog clouding the world beyond it._

" _Moana."_

 _Looking behind her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. The red-lipped woman. But...she was not quite the same. Her face as soft, her skin was sun kissed, and her lips were bare. Her long dark hair flowed over her chest, a tattoo of schooling of fish encircling her stomach. The fish flowed down her legs and around her chest, swimming across her back. Her expression was painted with sadness. When Moana stood, the woman was no taller than she was. The blue fogginess of the cave cast small shadows across the woman's features. The woman stood in silence, her eyes searching Moana's face._

" _Who are you?" Moana asked, her voice echoing across the cave._

" _I am the fisherman's daughter, I am who the trickster pretends to be." The woman sad, her face shattering like glass, cracks shooting across her skin. Around her the air crackled with blue light. Like the light that glowed from gramma Tala's spirit, but it was tainted somehow. Waves of anguish waved over Moana, forcing her to take several steps backward. "I am from_ _Kekipi. My father was a simple fisherman, my mother a simple homemaker, and I was a simple young woman. One night, a dense fog rolled across our island's shores. Many mysteriously fell ill, including the chief, his son, and my mother. We did everything we could, but we could not save my mother from the sickness. In my grief, I ran to the end of the dock and screamed out across the sea. A ship, like nothing I had ever seen, emerged from the fog. As if my scream had beckoned it. A woman disembarked. The trickster. She wore the face of an old healer. Short, frail, shoulders hunched from the weight of time, and her hair thin and grey as stone. She told me that by_ _Hine-nui-te-po she could save my people. She weaved a tale of death and destruction, one that only I could end. That was when I became a so-called priestess of Hine-nui-te-po, as your Makani knows." Tears of blood leaked from her eyes, "the chief and his son were the only two who survived. Yet, our entire village fell under her spell. She tells lies, and the more you believe, the stronger her hold grows. We were not the first, nor will we be the last." Screams and wails echoed through the cave, their sound morphing as they assaulted the rock walls around her._

 _Moana took a step back, but she could not tear her eyes from the woman's face._

" _She LIES. She TRICKS. She STEALS" the woman cried, spit flying from her mouth as the blue light pulsating from her body turned red "Her honeyed words wrapped a chain around my will that I could not break. I could only obey. She stole my soul from me and painted it across her face. She does not live forever. She steals a new life every time hers nears it's end. She is no demigod. She is a trickster. A sorceress. I am doomed to wander for eternity while she masquerades with my face. Please, help me"_

 _The woman reached for Moana, the cracked skin of her face shattering into shards that crumbled to the floor. Moana let out a scream as she fell backwards into the water. The world disappearing as the water rushed over her face and pulled her down into its depths._

Struggling for air she kicked as hard as she could, the water finally releasing her as she rushed to the surface. Gasping for breath she found herself back in the dim sunlight. The sun was setting, but the birds were singing once again. Letting out a sigh of relief she swam back to the rocks. As she reached up to the rocks to pull herself up a rock snapped off in her hand, flinging her back into the water. Examining the rock, she realized it was an old root - calcified by time. _A root_...she wondered. Searching the end of the rock she found more - larger, thicker roots that crept along the edge before plunging down below the water. Glancing back up at the hole in the ceiling, at it's roughly circular shape she felt something tugging at the edge of her mind. Water dripped from webs of roots that hung from the ceiling. Vines cascaded over the edge and hovered over the surface of the water.

Above the cave a bird took off into the air, tearing through the skies. In its wake, a yellow flower drifted down and landed silently on the surface of the water. _A yellow flower…she felt the palm of her right hand tingle._

"The tree!" Moana exclaimed, thrashing in the water as she spun around. "There used to be a tree here! Tane's tree!" The panic from her recent encounter fading as the revelation of her discovery blossomed in her chest. As if in recognition, a single beam of fading sunlight broke through the canopy and illuminated the center of the water. Inhaling deeply, Moana plunged beneath the surface and swam toward the center. Angling downward she skimmed across the floor. The light of the sun beam scattered through the water, but as she found the floor she saw something glint among the muck. The twinkle of light drawing her closer.

As she reached out to grab it, the muck around her stirred and clouded the water. Claustrophobia gripped her as she slashed her hands through the water to find the object. The more she moved, the more the muck darkened the water around her. Panic threatening to make her lungs burst, she felt her right hand close around something solid. Twisting so that she could push off the floor she tried to kick back to the surface. Where her feet touched the floor muck enclosed them like a hunter's maw around it's prey, her feet sinking downward. Flailing her arms to pull herself upward, she gripped the object tightly. Suddenly her head broke the surface of the water. The muck swirled around her. Heading immediately for the rock outcropping Moana pulled herself back out of the water. She fell to her knees on the stone, the rough surface scraping the skin from her knees. Her chest heaved as she pulled in oxygen desperately.

As she calmed, she held the object out before her. A yellow flower. Turning it over in her hands she wondered at its beauty. The stem was made of a dull green stone, roughly the length of the base of her palm to the tip of her middle finger. The yellow petals were carved from several brilliantly yellow gemstones. Tiny rivets of texture adorned each petal. At the center of the flower was a cluster of gemstones of all different colors. Grasping it with both hands the cave around her _thrummed_ , the rock vibrating loudly. A gust of wind from nowhere whirled around her, sending goosebumps shooting across her naked skin.

 _When she opened her eyes she knelt at the base of Tane's tree, on the island from her vision. Before her, Tane was carving the flower she held in her hands. The scene shimmered. A woman appeared. She was tall and slender, with flame red hair that cooled to orange around the tips, pale blue skin, and eyes that were blood red. Tane knelt on one knee and presented her the yellow flower. The woman blushed and accepted his gift. Tane stood, wrapping her in his arms before kissing her passionately. Moana blinked. Now, only the woman stood by the tree. She gazed down at the flower in her hands. From the thoughtful look on her face, Moana could almost see the gears turning in her head. A horrified expression blossomed on her face. She dropped the flower, staggering backwards, collapsing as she sobbed violently. In the distance Tane approached. Before he could reach them, the woman vanished. Then Tane stood alone, the flower in his hand. He looked up, and met Moana's gaze. He knelt before her, his wooden skin creaking as he moved. He reached for her lap and she followed his hand with her eyes. He touched the flower in her hands and it began to glow. When she looked up, Hine-nui-te-po was standing over her. Her blood red eyes staring straight into Moana's soul. She reached for Moana, pulling her into an embrace. Moana remained frozen, unable to move. Somewhere behind her she heard Maui burst through a door. Hine-nui-te-po released her. Moana watched her stand. Maui appeared, lunging at Hine-nui-te-po with his fish hook. Hine-nui-te-po thrust her arm deep within his chest, yanking back to reveal a glowing ball of blue light. Maui collapsed as Moana felt a scream tear from her lips._

 _Time around her slowed. Then, started to move backwards. Maui rose, Hine-nui-te-po's arm replacing the soul she had yanked from him, he leapt back out of her vision, and Hine-nui-te-po knelt down before Moana once more. Confused, Moana gazed up at Hine-nui-te-po through tear filled eyes. Maui appeared beside her, again. With nothing else to offer, she thrust forward the flower. Shocked, Hine-nui-te-po gingerly reached for the flower. When she touched it, sunlight burst forth and filled the room._

Blinking rapidly to dispel the light, Moana found herself back in the cave, the flower resting in her lap. "I wish the gods would use words instead of visions," Moana groaned to herself. Darkness had fallen outside the cave, but the algae coating the rocks glowed softly in the dark. _I need to get back to Makani, we only have two days left._

Standing, she thought of the fisherman's daughter. Clutching the flower to her chest, her mind whirled. _I have to help her._ A loud rumble echoed through the cave. Moana gripped her stomach with her empty hand. It grumbled again, her whole abdomen quivering. _But first, food._

Fetching her clothes she found them mostly dry. As she dressed she surveyed the hanging vines. There was one that looked sturdy enough to support her weight. She contemplated the flower in her hands. _If I must come back for the fisherman's daughter, I can retrieve it then._ Placing the flower on the ground where the fisherman's daughter had appeared to her she crossed the cave to approach the vine. After several minutes of struggling and nearly falling into the water 3 times, she hauled herself back onto the grass. Breathing heavily, she searched the canopy for any signs of fruit. Carefully skirting the mouth of the cave she found an apple tree. Clambering up the trunk she snatched several low hanging apples. Tossing a rotten one, she sat with her legs dangling over the cave as she munched on the others. Apples did not grow well on Motunui, only coconuts did. They had recently started trading for apples, but even then she had only had a few.

The skin of these apples was a dull yellow and somewhat brittle, but the inside was deliciously soft and flavorful. Feeling oddly full, she tossed the cores into the bushes behind her. Standing, she realized she felt amazing. She was tempted to run all the way back to the boat, to dance the night away with the ocean and Makani. Instead she gazed down at the water below her, contemplating how to get back down. "Why don't you jump in, eh?" a voice said lovingly beside her.

"Gramma Tala!" Moana exclaimed, throwing her arms around her gramma. Her Gramma's spirit glowed faintly in the darkness of dusk. The air around them was alight with lightning bugs, creating the illusion of blinking stars all around them. Her gramma gave her a nudge toward the cave with a laugh.

"Gramma," Moana said, taking her gramma gently by the elbows, "I just meet another spirit. But she was...broken. Sad. Angry…" she trailed off.

Her gramma said nothing at first, instead surveying the clearing around them. "You have always had an open heart and mind for spirits. You communed with the spirits of our ancestors on Motunui, you have seen countless visions from the gods, and your mind has transcended the limitations of time." Her gramma closed her eyes, breathing deeply as her glow brightened, "when your heart is open and your mind is clear, you can do anything."

Moana felt her eyes well with tears. Embarrassed she wiped them away quickly, a smile broadening across her face.

"Do you know where you are?" her gramma asked quietly.

Moana looked around, confused, "this is Tane's island."

Gramma smiled softly, caressing Moana's cheek before gesturing to the trees around them, "This is more than Tane's island. This is his eden. This is an island he made for himself and his beloved Hine-nui-te-po. Only the best of his creations reside here." Around them the forest was alive with the voices of birds, bugs, and the wild pigs. Moana felt a deep sense of inner peace as the lightning bugs danced around them. But...she felt a faint pull in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. Her gramma was quietly surveying the mouth of the cave. In the faint light of dusk Moana could just barely make out the water below.

Wiggling her toes she noticed how loose the dirt was here. Bending down she traced her fingers through the dirt. Bits of root, scattered leaves, and charred bits of bark sprinkled the ground. A faint smell of sulfur wafted from the ground. Confused, she rolled a piece of bark around with her fingers. _There was a tree here...Tane's tree…_

Kneeling down, she felt the soft dirt against her skin. Closing her eyes, she was warmed by the presence of gramma Tala by her side. Digging her hands in the dirt she felt the life of the island snake up her arms. Leaning her forward, she bowed until her forehead touched the dirt.

 _A terrible storm raged across the island. Lightning struck the sea. Wind whipped violently through the trees. Pigs squealed as they charged through the brushed. A single bolt of lightning struck Tane's tree, the bark splintering down the center, exploding from the inside out. At it's heart, the God of the Forest collapsed._ _Tawhirimatea appeared in a flash of light, seizing Tane by the neck. Then, they were gone. The sun broke through the cloud, beaming down the empty crater that was once Tane's tree._

Letting out a deep breath Moana stood. _He's gone..._

A rush of adrenaline burst through her veins. Looking down at her hands in bewilderment, her gramma chuckled softly beside her.

"Child, I believe the apples of Eden agree with you!" she said with a warm smile. "You my dear, have always been special," she said lovingly, brushing her hand through Moana's hair, "but I think you may find yourself more powerful now than you ever have been before."

Moana felt it. Something _different_ coursing through her veins. The water below seemed to pulsate, echoing the excitement building within her.

Her gramma gave her another nudge, "jump" she said with a wink.

Taking her hand, her gramma hooted with laughter as she pulled them both to the edge. Laughing to herself, her energy nearly bursting from her body, Moana leapt over the edge. As she fell she felt something deep within herself burst free, a power she had always carried but never unleashed. The water beneath her shot skyward, catching her legs as she fell and held her upright, slowing her descent gently. The way Maui did when he carried her atop his shoulder. When she reached the surface of the water she felt it holding her up, as firmly as if it were dry land. Hesitantly she took one step, then another, and with ease she walked across the water to return to the rocky ledge. She glanced at the flower but there was one thing she had to do first.

Sitting in the same spot where she had fallen asleep earlier, she crossed her legs and let her arms rest gently in her lap. Next to her, gramma Tala placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Moana focused on her breathing. Deep breath in, her muscle reaching skyward, then out, her muscles relaxing. _In. Out. In. Out._

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

 _She felt the air around her stir. Opening her eyes, her spirit stood, casting her gaze around. Her body remained in it's seated position, slowly breathing in and out. Gramma Tala looked up at her and smiled. Moana looked down at her hands, they were the same transparent blue as gramma Tala's spirit. A sharp stab of anguish assaulted her right side. She found the fisherman's daughter standing at the edge of the water, her tears casting ripples across its surface._

 _A name whispered through Moana's mind. Fluttering past like a bird. Slowing her breath and focusing her mind, she managed to snatch it from the air. "Alika," her spirit shouted, the water rippled violently, bubbling as if warmed over a fire._

 _The spirit turned. Terror, anger, then anguish flashed across the fisherman's daughter's face. Or, what was left of it. Her flesh had disappeared, leaving only a ghostly green reflection of the beauty that it had once been. Moana reached forward and gently touched her face, closing her eyes as the water erupted upwards and rushed around her. Spiraling over her arms it washed over the fisherman's daughter's face, pouring down her shoulders and enveloping her body. The fisherman's daughter arched her back, rising up on her toes. "Alika," Moana whispered, the name whispering through the waters. The fisherman's daughter stilled, her whole body rigid._

" _Alika," Moana said more resolutely, "I set your spirit free. May the waters guide you."_

 _A single tear trickled down Alika's face, a smile softening her lips. "Thank you," Alika whispered, dissipating into the waters._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 _Night of the First Day, 60 Hours Remain_

"We're only half a day behind the crazy voodoo lady, who is going straight to our destination, and we ONLY have to find a GOD of the freaking FOREST, and somehow get to the entrance to the realm of MONSTERS in time to save Maui from getting his throat CUT OPEN. As if that's not enough, then we have to find the GOD OF WAR, yeah, WAR, to somehow stop the rampaging GOD OF WIND AND STORMS," Makani vented, his good arm flailing dramatically as he did so. He spun on his heel and demanded, "what would YOU do?!" to the seagull that had landed on their boat. The seagull cocked it's head and stared at him blankly. Letting out a heavy sigh Makani slapped his palm to his forehead. _What have I gotten myself into_.

In the distance, he heard Moana holler. Turning, he squinted into the darkness. She was sprinting toward him, her hair flowing behind her as sand flew from her heels. When she reached the water's edge she launched herself in the air, the water wrapping around her legs as it propelled her through the air. Makani felt his jaw drop. His seagull friend taking flight in panic, squawking loudly as it flailed through the air.

She landed on the deck as if she had only leapt a few feet, the water rushing over the deck and sweeping over Makani's feet before trickling back into the sea.

"You know what," he sighed, Moana panting as she smiled from ear to ear, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Then let me show you," she said exuberantly, placing her hands on his shoulders. Water gurgled up from between the planks of their boat, responding to her instantly. It swept over him, it's icy cool path carving a way from Moana's arms across his shoulders and down his back. It seeped through his pores, the force of it knocking the breath from his lungs. His shoulder shuddered involuntarily as a loud _pop_ resounded from under his skin.

Shaking his arm from the sling he tested it. Wiggling his fingers and extending his elbow. "What, no dancing this time?" he teased.

Moana put her hands on her hips and shook her head at him. "Come on, we have a ship to catch" she said as she tossed him a yellow flower made of gemstone and jewels. _Something tells me she has a lot of explaining to do..._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Please leave a review to let me know what you think :3


	8. Interlude - A Wish Your Heart Makes

A/N: This chapter is more of an interlude than an actual chapter. Maui and Moana have been apart for too long! They need some time together ;)

Interlude - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Vvvvvvvv Moana vvvvvvvvV

Moana gazed up at the night sky, the stars twinkling above, the moonlight illuminating the ocean as only a small sliver of the moon remained in darkness. A cool gentle breeze tussled the surface of the water, sending small ripples across its surface. Makani slept soundly at the bow, his chest rising and falling rhythmically as he rested. Moana tied the oar in place before quietly creeping over to the storage hatch. Removing the cover, she let her eyes fall on the yellow flower for a moment before brushing it aside and selecting a Maui figurine from her knapsack. Returning to the back of the boat she eased herself into a sitting position, letting her legs slid into the water as the wind held their course. Goosebumps tickled their way up her legs as the coolness of the water made her shiver slightly.

She let her fingers explore the wooden carving she had crafted. The tips of her fingers would catch the rough edges, her eyes welling as her mind wrapped itself around thoughts of Maui. Her heart ached, she had barely seen him in so long and now he was being held prisoner on a ship by a sorceress who wanted to sacrifice him. _I won't let that happen_ , she promised Maui's likeness. A lone tear cascaded down her cheek, trembling for a moment on her chin before falling. It landed with a _plunk_ directly over the tapestry on Maui's skin that depicted the day he won her heart. _I've never had the chance to tell him how I feel..._

A warm current swirled around her toes. " _Don't cry princess"_ Maui's voice seemed to whisper from the water.

Shocked, Moana set the figurine down next to her so she could lean forward over the water. At first, only her dim reflection from the moonlight stared back at her. The water rippled, slicing her image into pieces. When the water settled, Maui was looking back at her. "Maui?" she questioned before she could stop herself, her fingertips brushing the surface of the water. As the water whirled beneath her fingertips a small wave collided with their boat. As the boat rose and fell beneath her she felt herself begin to slide. Leaning back to try to catch herself she only succeeded in sliding into the water with a small _splash_. The current that had enveloped her toes pulled her under slightly, her legs kicking up in front of her so she floated parallel to the water just beneath the surface. For a moment she let the ocean hold her, her heart dropping heavily in her chest.

" _Aw princess, now you're all wet,"_ Maui's voice chuckled in her ear. Moana squeezed her eyes shut, _why is my mind torturing me like this?_ The saltiness of the sea stinging her eyes just as much as her tears.

As her lungs began to burn she shifted her weight, bringing her legs underneath her so that her head would emerge from the water. As her legs were mid swing something caught her just behind her knees. Panicking, she bolted upright, something else wrapping around her shoulders. Suddenly she was out of the water. Opening her eyes she stared up in bewilderment. "Maui?"

"The one and only" he mused, smiling down at her. Warmth radiated from him, her whole body rising and falling with his chest as he held her.

"Maui!" she rejoiced, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her head in his neck.

"I missed you too princess" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him. When she released him she met his gaze. He looked her up and down, "something's different about you...you seem…" his cheeks blushed, "different."

She smiled as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She absently scratched at the back of her neck as she laughed. Leaning forward he eased her back onto her feet. "Are you...is this a dream?" she wondered aloud, her gaze casting around. They were on her boat. Not the expedition boat she was sailing with Makani, but _her_ boat. She reached up and let her fingers glide over the fabric of the sail, the swirling pattern almost glowing under the moonlight. Her boat that had carried Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all _,_ across the ocean...

"The best kind of dream," he said with a light chuckle, "one we can share." He took her hands in his and gazed deeply into her eyes, taking all of her in. Suddenly feeling embarrassed she felt herself turn away, heat rushing through her whole body.

"But why here, why now?" she whispered quietly, more to herself than to him. The chaos of the past several days had exhausted her mind and her body, perhaps it was finally more than she could handle. _I'm going crazy..._

"Why not here? Why not now? What better place to dream than in the middle of the sea?" He responded coyly.

Moana couldn't help but laugh, "ok, now you're just quoting one of Gramma Tala's stories! The one about the rat who learns how to cook!"

"Oh am I now?" Maui smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you calling me unoriginal?"

"Yeah," she giggled, giving him a playful shove, "you could do better" she raised an eyebrow sarcastically back at him.

"Is that what you want princess?" he took her hand gently and coaxed her into a twirl, a breeze catching her skirt so it fluttered around her knees as she spun for him. Pulling her close to him he dipped her to his left, his hand supporting her lower back as the other reached around to rest behind her shoulders. "Because I can sweep you right off your feet" he teased with a wink.

Smirking, she dropped her weight, forcing him to stumble forward to catch her from falling. Laughing, she playfully swatted his hair out of her face as he laid her down on the boat. With a _hmpf_ , he shook his head more willfully over hers, tickling her face with hair. She felt her laughter cleansing her spirit, her heart soaking it all in as she reached up to cup his face with her hands. Holding him still for a moment she smiled. A true smile, one she had not felt since they departed the beach for Kekipi. She felt at peace and for a moment, she just let it sink in.

Vvvvvvvv Maui vvvvvvvvV

Maui leaned forward, his face hovering inches above hers as he knelt beside her. His eyes roamed over her face for a moment before he smiled back at her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes still glistened from her recent tears but her smile lit up her face and warmed his heart like the first rays of sun at dawn. Tilting his head forward, he touched his forehead to hers and tickled the tip of her nose with his. Underneath him she giggled and he felt himself chuckling too. For a thousand years he had only himself to laugh with. It was so freeing to be able to laugh with someone else. To have someone else who made him laugh. To be able to make _her_ laugh.

Leaning away for a moment he traced her jawline with his finger. His thumb brushing over the small wound that was still left on her chin. A pang of guilt resounded within him that he hadn't been able to keep her from harm. He had sworn he would never let her get hurt. Moana's face clouded with concern as she observed the change in his expression. Shaking it off with a soft smile, he settled down beside her, laying on his back so he could gaze up at the sky.

For what could have been an eternity they laid there looking up at the stars, simply enjoying being close to each other. He pointed out the constellations he had taught her when she had sailed him across the sea. She drew lines with her finger to show him constellations she had made up and explained how she used them to find this island or that landmark. _She's become quite the wayfinder_ , he thought proudly to himself as he watched her. She went on passionately about the trade routes she had established and how her people had progressed since he last saw them. For a moment her words drifted away from him as he thought about how neglectful he had been. Since their adventure, this was the first time Moana had the chance to tell him these things. She had taken it upon herself to make him a hero again and even when he had traveled with her, he never made time for her like this. They were never really alone together the way they had been when they had sailed across the sea to restore the heart of Te Fiti. This may be a dream, but he resolved to have more moments like this.

Coming back to the present he realized Moana had stopped talking and was looking at him, her mouth scrunched to the side and her eyebrow raised in questioning. "Sorry" he laughed embarrassingly, "I was lost in your eyes for second there." His heart melted as she tilted her head back and laughed, her whole body reverberating with the lovely sound.

"The great Maui, demigod of the wind and sea," she mused, "lost!"

Propping himself up on an elbow he looked down at her as she crossed her arms and scrunched her face smugly. _By the gods he had missed her_. He was still trying to place what seemed different. She hadn't cut her hair, or gotten new clothes… Something about her just, glowed.

"Tell me princess," he questioned as she twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, "what happened since we parted ways. Other than you beating some warriors senseless on Kekipi."

She let out a heavy sigh, turning her gaze back to the stars for several minutes for answering. She told him of her battle on the beach and how she learned to dance with the water. She told him of her visions, how she kept seeing him die. She told him of the island of Tane, the yellow flower, the spirit of the fisherman's daughter, and the apples she had eaten. This time he did not let his mind wander, he soaked in every word. When she was finished she did not meet his gaze. Shifting his weight slightly he considered her story.

He knew something about her seemed different. She had _power_. More power than a mere mortal could comprehend. She was more than just a friend of the ocean, she could control the water itself. Not that the ocean and water are the same thing, he knew, not even the gods who created the Earth could command the ocean. She always had the making of greatness within her, like a light shining boldly in the darkness, but this was more than that. _She practically a demigod_ , he smiled to himself, _I wonder…_

He was brought back to the present yet again when Moana snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Maui," she scolded, "are you going to say something or just keep staring at me like that?"

"Sorry" he apologized again lamely. Reaching over he took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers. "You've been through so much by yourself princess. I wish I could be there for you." _No need to mention I might be under the spell of a bloodthirsty, crazy sorceress._

Moana gave his hand a slight squeeze, "I'm on my way Maui. I won't let her hurt you." She declared with a defiance that made his heart swell with pride.

"You'd have to catch us first," he said quietly. She smirked, cocking an eyebrow as she rolled onto her side. His eyes left hers and traced a path up her arm then down her side, taking in her womanly features all over again.

"Watch me" she claimed proudly, playfully biting her lower lip as she met his gaze. Confidence radiated from her in a way he'd never seen. Even more so than the day she grabbed him by his ear and declared that she was Moana from Motunui and he would board her boat.

He felt her release his hand, her fingertips tracing over the tattoos across his chest instead. He revelled in the feeling of her fingers gliding his chest, tensing his muscles slightly to show them off a bit more. She let her head rest in the crook of her arm as her eyes followed the path of her fingers across the tapestry on his skin. Mini Maui did a little happy dance when her fingers danced over him. She giggled, continuing to trace his feats. When her fingers reached the tattoo of herself, they paused, a soft smile lighting her lips. Wrapping his hand around hers he brought it to his lips and gave it a light kiss before holding it tightly against his chest. After a moment, she slipped her hand from his grasp with a sigh, "I won't let you die."

He gently took her chin between his fingers. "I'm a demigod," he laughed reassuringly, "no one can kill me that easily" he lied. Guilt welled in the pit of his stomach, Tawhirimatea's words echoing in his mind. _Will you die for them?_ Tawhirimatea had asked him. Running his thumb over the soft skin of Moana's lips he felt his heart melt. _I would_ , he knew, _for her_. After all Moana had been through, that was not what she needed to hear. He would tell her from dawn to dusk that everything would be alright. _I should tell her how I feel..._

Vvvvvvvv Moana vvvvvvvvV

Moana felt her heart skip a beat as Maui took her chin between his fingers. Their bodies were so close, she could feel his heartbeat reverberate through the wooden planks beneath them and his breath tickled the end of her nose. Although she spoke so confidently, on the inside butterflies were fluttering erratically in her stomach. Growing up as the daughter of the chief she had never truly had time for romantic relationships. She was always learning her duties or practicing her skills. Plus, her island was small. She had known everyone for her whole life, or their whole life if they were younger than her. As handsome as Makani was now, he had once wet himself standing on the beach because he refused to move until his father carried him home. She loved Makani in a different way. She loved all of her people, but not this way. When she traveled to new islands many men had tried to court her, some cuter than others, but she never felt the same kind of connection. They would swoon over her, complimenting her beauty and her sailing prowess, but none of them _knew_ her. They had fallen for her appearance without even knowing who she was. Even more so when she announced herself as chieftess of Motunui. Then, they fell for her title.

Yet, here she lay. Sharing a boat in a dream with a demigod. It wasn't his title, his looks, or his power that made her heart flutter. It was the way he made her laugh, the comfort she felt in his presence, and the gift of wayfinding that he had taught her. She felt like herself around him. She didn't have to be a chieftess or the perfect daughter, she could just be Moana.

For a moment, a heavy rock sank in the pit of her stomach. She neglected to tell Maui about her vision with Hina. She wondered if he knew Hina was the one who caught him when his parents threw him into the sea. Did he know about her sacrificing her life to give humankind their souls? Could he know how much she gave him? She thought back to Hina's words. Hina's soul would never truly be whole without the piece that resided within Maui. But, that also meant that she was strongest when she was with him. She was afraid of how he would react if he knew, how he would see her…

Her eyes searched his face as he stared at her, his mind clearly deep in thought, again. She had never seen him think so much, usually he just blurted everything out without considering his words. She began to wonder what that meant, but she decided to push that from her mind. If this was the only time she would have with him, then the serious thoughts could wait.

Letting her insecurities melt away for the moment, she tilted her head forward slightly and playfully nipped at his fingers. For a moment he looked stunned, his thought bubble clearly bursting as her teeth sensually scraped against his skin. Pulling his hand back dramatically as if she had bit him, his expression morphed into an exaggerated horrified grimace. "Madam!" he declared, "how could you!"

Before she could respond he swung his leg over her hips, straddling her torso as he pinned her arms above her head. Bringing her arms together he gripped both of her slender wrists in one hand. The leaves of his wrap tickling her stomach and legs as he hovered over her. Looking down at her, he raised an eyebrow. Struggling half heartedly she stuck her tongue out at him, heat rising in her cheeks. Tilting his head back to laugh, suddenly his free hand was tickling her sides, eliciting high pitched shrieks of laughter that she couldn't control. He tickled her sides until she had to beg him to stop as she gasped for breath. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath and Maui nearly doubled over from laughing as much as she had.

Regaining his composure he declared, "Madam if you would kindly apologize," and held the finger she had nipped in front of her face. Meeting his gaze she slowly lifted her head and kissed it. His skin rough under her lips, she let the tip of her tongue caress his finger without breaking the kiss. Using the distraction she grabbed his wrist that held her arms and pulled herself into a sitting position, her hips sliding out from beneath him so that her face was level with his. For a moment they were nose to nose. His surprise bringing a smile to her lips. His lips were barely an inch from hers, her body aching to lean forward ever so slightly and bring them together. But this was only a dream...soon she would wake up and-

vvv

"Hey Moana," Makani called, shaking her shoulder. Startled, Moana bolted into a sitting position. Blinking several times she looked around wildly. The morning sun reflected off the ocean waves, causing the water to twinkle as it moved, shining so brightly she had to squint her eyes. The sound of birds echoed across the open expanse as they dove for fish just below the waves. Massaging her temples she realized she was still on the boat with Makani, her legs still submerged in the water where she had evidently fallen asleep by the oar. "I thought true wayfinders never sleep" he teased her, offering her his hand to help her up. Taking it, she blushed in embarrassment. _What a dream..._

Vvvvvvvv Maui vvvvvvvvV

Maui felt his eyes drift open, the image of Moana fading away into darkness. With a groan he squeezed his eyes shut again, willing himself to go back. _Was that all in my head_ , he wondered, _or was she there with me?_

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Just a little taste, more to come when our heroes are reunited ;)


	9. Chapter 7 - The Second Day

A/N: Enjoy :)

Dawn of the Second Day, **48 hours remain**

Vvvvvvvv Moana vvvvvvvvV

"So let me get this straight" Makani questioned between bites of charred whitefish and stolen Lalama berries, "we need to give this flower thing to the goddess of the underworld so we can find the god of war to stop the god of wind & storms and somehow we have to rescue Maui before some crazy sorceress lady kills him in two days?".

Moana raised an eyebrow as she gently adjusted the oar. The wind careened through their sail, speeding them across the ocean in record time. The ocean spray sliced across the deck so sharply it stung her skin. _God of storms he may be, but the ocean is mine_. "Yes," she replied with more confidence than she felt. "At this rate we'll arrive just behind them at Lalotai."

"Doesn't it seem strange to you," he puzzled as he picked a bit of bone from his teeth, "that we started so far behind the sorceress but we should arrive at the same time?"

"Our boat is smaller, faster, and we have the ocean on our side," Moana retorted, a seed of doubt growing into the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, I know that. But, what if she's actually arriving before the full moon? Or making a detour somewhere first? We're assuming she won't arrive until the full moon because that's when you saw her killing Maui. We don't know what we're up against. And even if we did, we don't have any weapons Moana. You have your water powers that you're still learning to control and I have nothing."

A trickle of berry juice ran from the corner of his mouth as he tried to talk while he chewed. The deep red color, _the blood red color_ , against his skin made her shudder and look away. Moana considered his words as she scanned the horizon. _He's right. What if the sorceress has other plans?_ "Take the oar," she mumbled, crossing to the starboard side of their boat before settling down cross legged in front of the edge. Makani's eyes darted between her and the water a few times before he swallowed the last of his meal, wiping berry juice from his chin, and did as requested. She could feel his eyes upon her, watching her, wondering what she was up to. Taking a deep breath she bowed her head and retreated inward, focusing on her breathing.

 _In. Out._

Clearing her mind. The sounds of the waves, the spray on her skin, the warmth of the sun, the smell of the sea all melted away. There was only her breath.

 _In. Out._

Leaning forward slightly she let the tips of her fingers dip into the water. The very surface was warmed by the sun but a chill nipped at her fingers just beneath. It lapped at her fingers the way Pua did when she was hungry.

 _In. Out._

She thought of her vision. Maui kneeling on the entrance of Lalotai, the sorceress holding the knife, the blood pooling at her feet. Her chest heaved from the memory, her breath choking her throat. Forcing out a deep sigh, she recentered.

 _In. Out._

She tried to remember the ship, but the details slipped from her grasp. Only Maui resonated from the memory. _Come on_ , she urged herself, _you can do this_.

 _In. Out._

Vvvvvvvv Maui vvvvvvvvV

 _Come on man, just breathe._

 _In. Out._

Breathing seemed to be the only thing Maui could do. Sitting in the same chair as the day before, he ached to at least shift his weight, but his muscles refused his commands. Even blinking his eyelids was somewhat a struggle of willpower. The smell of rotting meat still hung thick in the air, his senses continually assaulted by the foul odor. The flickering candle on the table made it impossible for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, leaving most of the room veiled to him. The sorceress had departed just before dawn without any mention of where she was going or when she would return.

 _In. Out._

 _I am Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man. Dammit, hero to all. I am Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea,_ _ **hero to all**_ _._ If he could have slumped down in the chair he would have done so. _I can't even get my own mantra right._ Mini Maui drummed on his left pectoral muscle, driving his ink deep into the skin to will the muscles to move.

The ship rocked suddenly, nearly throwing Maui from his seat. Above him footsteps rattled across the deck, a sharp whistle blew, and the flurry of activity echoed through the hull. Mini Maui ceased his shoving and cupped an ink drawn hand around his ear. The muffled voice of the sorceress drifted through the planks of the ceiling but her words were garbled and Maui couldn't make them out. _Sounds like we've anchored_ , he thought to himself, _but...Moana said we wouldn't reach Lalotai for 3 days. Where are we now?_

 _I need to get out of here._

 _In. Out. Out, out out..._

Vvvvvvvv Makani vvvvvvvvV **34 hours remain**

Sweat dripped from his brow. Wiping it away with the back of his hand he felt his arms tremble. Glancing up Moana was still deep in her trance, hunched over the side of the boat. Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts - it felt as though his thoughts were stuck in mud and quickly sinking.

 _What's happening to me?_

Leaning over the side of the boat he cupped water in his hands and splashed his face. As the water washed over his skin he felt his chest heave as his stomach threatened to expel his breakfast. Doubling over he gripped the planks so tightly his knuckles blanched white, the blood evacuating as his skin was pulled taut. As his nausea subsided he felt renewed driplets of sweat dampening his hair. Reaching up once more he nearly fell backward as the world around him began spinning out of control. He felt his knees digging into the wood, he knew the sun was overhead, but his mind reeled as if it was trying desperately to determine which way was up. Clamping his hands over his ears he curled into a ball. Chills wracked his body, his insides turning upside down as his entire abdomen cramped. Kicking his legs weakly he pushed himself along the deck, the wood scraping against his skin providing a mildly soothing distraction from the pain.

A few feet away Moana stirred from her comatose state. Makani froze, taking several slow deep breaths to feign a poorly timed nap. When Moana remained motionless, Makani let out a sigh of relief that invoked a deep shuddering chill. _Snap out of it_ , he willed himself, _Moana can't see me like this. Not now._

Vvvvvvvv Moana vvvvvvvvV _**36 hours remain**_

As the sun reached it's zenith in the sky above Moana she felt tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. Her body ached from remaining motionless, the tension in her muscles threatening to snap, and her skin burning bright red from exposure. Makani put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Moana. You need to stop." A sob broke from her throat, the tears flowing freely. Makani knelt beside her and pulled her into his chest. Wrapping her arms around herself she wanted to be reasonable. She had tried all morning to dip into the spirit world, to catch a glimpse of Maui's future, to steal a peek at the sorceress's plans - but she had failed. She had cleared her mind until the world faded into nothingness, but every time a vision of blood threatened to drown her. Wiping the tears from her eyes she willed herself to calm down.

"You're still learning your strength," Makani assured her, "don't be so hard on yourself."

Moana knew he was right but it didn't ease her disappointment.

"I've been thinking," he declared, gently pushing her away at arm's length so she could see his face.

"Well that's a first" she interrupted jokingly, a small smile pulling at her lips as a light chuckle bubbled from her chest. Peering at him more closely she saw the color had drained from his face, his eyes seemed sunken, his hair damp with...sweat? Makani stared at her blankly for a moment before laughing with her, his hand absently brushing the hair from her face. _It must be nothing..._

Clearing his throat he continued, "do you remember Kekipi?" Moana nodded slightly, the memory of the charred forest and desolate beach replaying in her mind. Every day they wasted looking for answers was another island burnt to the ground. Countless lives lost, because she wasn't strong enough. "Think Moana, do you remember the warriors?" Makani pulled her from her thoughts. Her recognition must have been etched across her features because Makani continued, "What were warriors of Lalama, the only island we know of who actively crafts weapons of war, doing on Kekipi just hours after it was attacked by Tawhirimatea? Their boat was barely provisioned, they were not out at sea for long." Moana considered his words, it had been very strange and too much of a coincidence to ignore. But what did it mean? She turned her gaze out to sea, the salt from her tears dry on her cheeks. "Moana," Makani whispered, "didn't the spirit of the fisherman's daughter say the sorceress appeared to her right after a _mysterious_ illness swept through her village? What if...what if it's all connected? What if the sorceress poisoned Kekipi, taking advantage of their weakness to infiltrate the village? What if the sorceress did the same on Lalama?" Moana jumped to her feet at his words, a memory crashing into her so fiercely she nearly fell backward.

 _She tells lies, and the more you believe, the stronger her hold grows. We were not the first, nor will we be the last._

Alika's spirit had ushered the words to her on Tane's island. _Not the first, nor...the last_. But why? _The more you believe, the strong her hold grows_. What was she trying to achieve?

"Moana," Makani urged, slowly standing, his legs wobbling slightly, "there's something else. Maui is their prisoner right? How do you imprison the demigod of the wind and sea?"

"You take away his fish hook" she mumbled, her eyes wide as she processed everything, "but he would still have his strength. There must be something more at work."

Makani nodded, "a boat is not large enough to separate a demigod from the vessel of his mana," he paused, "and no mortal is strong enough to sap the strength of a demigod." His words dropped through the air like stones, each one weighing heavily on her chest.

"But, I saw…"

"The vision you saw, came from a Lalama warrior. Who somehow disappeared from the deck of our boat without a trace. The only place he could have gone was the bottom of the ocean, and to be willing to kill himself? To drown himself? No warrior would throw their life away. Her hold over them..." he fell silent, gazing deeply into her eyes as his mind whirled.

There were a lot of _what if_ 's in this conversation, but he had a point. The warrior could not have disappeared into thin air, he must have rolled off the side of the boat and let himself drown. She felt herself beginning to pace. Glancing up at the sky she felt the time ticking by, each second a missed opportunity. Wandering back to the oar she unhooked it and let it settle in her hands. The ebb and flow of the ocean would try to carry the oar with it, but her hands kept it steady. "Until we know more, all we have is _what if_ s. I think we should continue to Lalotai, for that is all I know for certain. Tane himself told me to seek the goddess of the underworld and that's what I'll do."

Makani considered her words for a moment then nodded. He turned slowly on his heel and began to sit down. Without warning he toppled to his left, Moana felt herself reach for him, retracting her hands as he made a grand show of sprawling out and relaxing. _Odd…_ Moana shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Makani is fine, he would tell me if he wasn't. The sun is brutal today, perhaps a sun shade tied from the mast would help..._

Vvvvvvvv Maui vvvvvvvvV **Night of the Second Day, 30 Hours Remain**

 _Come on…..come on…little piggy come on…_

Maui stared intently at his feet as his pinky toe twitched slightly. Over the past several hours he managed to wiggle his fingers slightly, flex the muscles of his butt cheeks, and scrunch his lips in annoyance. Without the sorceress's influence it seemed he was slowly regaining control. _Just wait until I get my fish hook crazy lady…_

A sudden _thump_ of the door jolted him from his thoughts. The crewmen stared at him with clouded eyes as they surrounded him. Their scarred bodies still made his skin crawl. _Gross._

Maui grunted loudly as they unceremoniously pulled him from the chair and draped his massive frame over their shoulders. It took four of them to navigate him through the doors, hallway, and up the ladder onto the deck. Night had fallen and the sky was illuminated by thousands of stars. That horrid rotten meat smell hung strongly in the air here too and as his eyes adjusted he noticed several fuzzy lumps scattered across the deck. Squinting in the darkness he strained to decipher their shape. As the crewmen carried on, they stepped on one, sending the head of a dead rat shooting across the planks as their heel snapped it from the spine. If Maui could recoil in horror, he would. Rats were not uncommon on ships of this size. They followed the smell of food on the harbor and nestled into storage areas, but this...this was something else. Maui winced inwardly with each rat they stepped on as they crossed the deck.

Then, something fuzzy brushed over the toes of his right foot.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Maui squealed so loudly the crewman dropped him. _Smack_. Face first onto a rat that exploded it's gut's across his chest under the impact.

If the sound that erupted from Maui could be transcribed, he couldn't begin to tell you how it would be spelled.

Life returning to his limbs he leapt to his feet, launching the remains of the rat across the deck so forcefully it beaned a crewman in the head and sent him stumbling backward over the rail. Maui's feet dancing in place he slapped the guts from his skin so hard he accidently knocked Mini Maui all the way down to his ankles. The crewmen around him began to reach for him, but his panicked flails knocked them away. Adrenaline coursing through his veins faster than his eagle form could fly he broke into a sprint across the deck. His muscles were heavy and sore from inactivity, each foot fall sending sparks of pain jolting up his spine but he refused to slow. _Gross, gross, gross…_

Water lapped gently at their ship on all sides, it's surface reflecting the twinkling lights above. As he ran he noticed the flicker of fire in the distance. A large dark blotch sat in the water off their port side - an island emerging from the ocean. Without a second thought Maui threw himself from the ship. Another squeal erupted as the chill of the water hit him between the legs. For a moment his muscles ceased to obey as they cramped under his skin. Water sloshed in his ears. Black dots slowly obscured his vision until they formed a solid veil of darkness. The water around him felt like arms pulling him under, his legs trapped in a vice. As his consciousness faded away, a voice echoed in the distance.

" _Maui, demigod and hero to man - bring my daughter back to me"_

 _Te Anu-matao?_ Maui barely managed to comprehend before he succumbed to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

Vvvvvvvv _The Serving Girl_ vvvvvvvvV

The serving girl clenched the rail tightly as she stood on her on her tippy toes to peer over the wood. Her deep blue eyes searched for the demigod below them. The water bubbled as small ripples cascaded wildly across it's surface. The girl stepped back from the railing as the bubbles slowed and the water stilled. Smoothing her simple dress she crossed the deck, dancing between the rat corpses as she went. The crewmen continue their motions - scrub the deck, hoist the sails, drop the anchor, rescue the demigod from the sea - their pale skin almost glowing under the moonlight.

 _Silly man_ , she hummed to herself, her bare feet gliding across the deck in time with music only she could hear. She giggled to herself as she remembered the way he had screamed when he smushed the rat.

A crewman extended his hands toward her as she approached the starboard side. Breaking into a trot she jumped into his arms as he hooked his hands under her armpits. Gently lifting her over the rail he let her slip down onto the dingy that would take them to shore. Alika smiled as the girl settled down next to her. Reaching down Alika scooped up a dead rat and tossed it into the water.

"It seems both rats and men must learn the hard way how moonseed works, don't you think darling?" Alika cooed, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders as she pulled her closer, rubbing her skin to warm it against the chill of the ocean breeze. Nuzzling into Alika's side the girl nodded. Gazing up at Alika lovingly, the girl felt blessed to be under her care. Alika's painted red lips curled into a tender smile as she met her gaze.

Crewmen slowly clambered over the rail to join them, taking the oars on either side of the boat. Shortly after they were slowly lowered into the water. The darkness of the night engulfed them but the moon shone brightly overhead. Tomorrow would be the full moon. A soft sea breeze tussled her hair as they cut through the water. Chill bit at her skin but she could hardly feel it. She had endured much worse than this. The crewmen were silent other than an occasional grunt of effort as they rowed. Alika kept her gaze fixed on the boat behind them as the crew dropped the demigod onto a different dingy. _He's very important_ , the girl acknowledged as she swung her feet, _his soul must be set free_.

In the dark of night the dock was eerily silent. Only their small landing party brought life to the worn wooden structure. Alika took the girl's hand in hers and helped her step off the rocking dinghy. After being on the water for so long it felt as though the dock was shifting beneath her feet. Alika placed a hand on her back to steady her as she wobbled. After several minutes the feeling subsided and the girl was able to walk forward in a relatively straight line. Campfires dotted the beach and lit their path across the sand. Alika paused by the first fire and turned to observe the dock. Another dinghy approached, this one weighed down by the demigod who thought he was a fish.

 _Silly_ , she covered her mouth as she giggled.

Satisfied that the demigod had made it to shore Alika took the girl's hand and continued down the beach. The sand was cool beneath their feet and bugs filled the air with their symphony of music, a soft breeze washing over them as waves lapped against the shore. In the distance leaves rustled and the occasional fruit fell from the trees with a dull _thud_. Weapons propped against huts glinted as the firelight danced.

"My lady," a soldier man bowed slightly as he approached them, "our chief is pleased that you have returned safely and with the demigod in hand. We hope he did not give you any trouble."

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Alika responded curtly, her hand tightening slightly.

"The people of Kekipi arrived yesterday, just as you predicted"

"I'm aware." The serving girl turned her face away from the fire light to hide her smirk.

"The scouting party that we dispatched for Kekipi never returned. We found their boat abandoned on the docks."

"As I foretold," Alika responded with a bored roll of her eyes, "the soul of Hina grows strong within her vessel. Did you leave poisoned provisions aboard as I commanded?"

The soldier visibly stiffened when Alika used the word "commanded" but he did not speak out. A swift nod was his only reply. _These soldier men think so highly of themselves_ , the girl thought to herself, _and yet they so easily drown at sea_. The fingers of her right hand twitched slightly, the weight of the soldier man statuette a ghostly memory on her skin. She remembered the heavy _plop_ sound it made when she dropped her voodoo toy in the water. She remembered the surge of ecstasy she felt when the life of the man drained into the ocean as his body drifted into the depths. The cold, dark depths. The soldier man had given the demigoddess reincarnate her message, and that was all he was good for.

As they reached their hut Alika held open the cloth curtain and ushered the girl inside. "That will be all," Alika dismissed him, bowing through the entrance and letting the makeshift door sweep shut behind her. In the darkness of their hut the girl released Alika's hand and ventured further, careful to avoid the books scattered across the wooded floor. Sand settled among the books and tiny insects darted away as their footfalls rattled the floor. The girl grew up in darkness, it was her friend, it guided her through touch and glints of sight. Her feet traced the path she could see clearly in her mind - past the cold firepit and cooking pot, around the jars overflowing with herbs and intestines, through the scattered statutes littering the floor like sharp rocks along the beach. When her toes detected her pile of palm fronds in the corner she undressed and lowered herself into bed. Nestling among the oversized leaves she relished their comfort. It was the softest bed she ever had.

The girl listened as Alika lit her cooking fire. As the flame grew she gathered supplies from around the hut. Shadows danced across the ceiling. _More moonseed poison_ , the girl guessed, _or perhaps more antidote_. Alika often spent her nights hunched over a book as she brewed her concoctions. A stark contrast to the days she spent perfecting her honeyed craft. Her diction was carefully selected, her impression perfected, her will projected, and her lies never detected. The girl rolled over and scooped up her newest toy, a small statuette of the demigoddess reincarnate. Stroking it with a finger she felt a smile pull at her lips. _Soon_.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I've added a new character to add a fresh perspective ;) please leave me a comment to let me know how you like it!


End file.
